


Hinata Shōyō One-Shots

by lance_space_mommy



Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Multi, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: This is the second work dedicated to Hinata one-shotsWe got Badass HinataFatherless HinataSinger HinataAnd many more to comePlz give suggestions or anything you’d want me to write Hinata based!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Hinata Shoyo one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803319
Comments: 35
Kudos: 241





	1. Hinata has beef

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy all of these crazy-ass idea's I get

Everything had been going well, the team all heading to grab something to eat. They had been on top of things, winning their most recent practice match and wanted to treat themselves. On behalf of Ukai's genuine fondness of the high schoolers, he decided to give them a discount. No one could deny the offer so they all grabbed their things and headed off. Hinata had always been bouncing off the walls, there wasn't a time where he wasn't doing something. He had the moments of his resting face, glaring, or his poker face, but most of the time he had this bright smile shinning, blinding everyone nearby.

There was this energy he radiated, he was a giant morale booster for the Karasuno team and no one was about to complain... other than Tsukishima. Daichi and Suga may get hit with a wave of exhaustion by being constantly surrounded by fighting, or screaming, yet they never once minded having this short-rambunctious teen around. It wasn't often he talked about his past. Natsu and his mom was always something he bragged about or just brought up, anything outside of his history with volleyball was never spoken of. Ignoring any questions about his past brought some concern to his teammates, the only thing he'd sometimes talk about was his two friends from junior high, he apparently meets them occasionally but he mainly cut ties with everyone he knew in the past.

Upon reaching the Sakanoshita store they were inside when Hinata got a call, staring at his phone he narrowed his eyes. There was this pain and anger behind them no one had seen before. Immeditly curious everyone huddled at the glass door that was cracked open.

"What do you want?"

The male on the other side seemed amused as he spoke, "Just wondering how you're doing."

"Wow, that's surprising considering you had pretty much ruined my life."

"Now is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?"

"Well good thing you're no longer my boyfriend, now what the hell do you want."

"Why are you hostile?"

"Because the last thing I want to be doing right now is talking to you."

"Awe well aren't you a Volleyball player? I bet you suck, you're too short."

"Nope, I'm actually pretty good at what I do thank you very much."

"Ah, well I bet you're still stupid."

"Are you kidding? I'd always give you my notes back in junior-high!"

"Oh right, that was you who I copied, thanks for the good grades."

“Fuck you.”

"So I heard you go to Karasuno, how would you feel if I paid you a little visit?"

"I doubt you'd actually do that, but if you do then don't expect to see me, I'll just not show up."

"Awe too bad I could take you back to my place and give you a night to remember... just like old times-"

"Stop, you're disgusting. Besides, you said my whole situation was confusing and I was too young."

"Oh? Still haven't transitioned? This will be fun, I guess I could tell everyone at your school you're a weak little girl. It'll cause you to fail in another monumental time in your life."

Hinata gripped his phone looking down, "I am slow to anger, but I- toe the line. As I reckon with the effects of your life on mine."

Everyone paused, the other end of the call was silent and Hinata continued, his skin began to crawl as his blood boiled, "I look back on where I failed. And in every place I checked. The only common thread has been your disrespect."

Counting on his fingers his behavior and words left everyone with such rigor, "Now you call me amoral... A dangerous disgrace. If you've got something to say, name a time and place, face-to-face."

Hinata didn't miss a beat as he spoke, this proper speech undoubtedly surprised his teammates, Ukai was confused on why they were all at the door but didn't care enough to intervene or give them a lecture on their shady behavior.

"Why should I play the grieving guy and lie... saying that I miss you- and that my world has gone dark without your light?"

Hinata clenched his fist ready to shoot fire at him again, "'Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep. No one lights a candle to remember- no, no one mourns at all when they lay them down to sleep.”

Hinata grabbed his hair tightly, slightly tugging it, "So, don't tell me that I didn't have it right. Don't tell me that it wasn't black and white!"

Taking a step away from the door tears were now falling down his face as he raised his voice, "After all you put me through... don't say it wasn't true," Hinata snapped yelling into the phone, "That you were not the monster!... That I knew..."

The voice on the other end was quiet, did Hinata's word really shake him that bad, "I'm heading over, I want to apologize to your face."

"What? No! I'm not even home right now, I expected you to get it through your thick skull I want absolutely nothing to do with you. I'm very happy with my life right now and I'd rather not have you come back into it."

The other end was silent for a moment, "Oyama? Hello?"

"Fine, I'll say it over the phone... as long as you're willing to listen."

"Okay, I'm all ears. Make it quick though, I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, and manipulated you the way I did. I shouldn't have called you to come back and provoke you, I should've called and just asked how you were doing. I wish I hadn't used you being trans against you, I wonder what you look like now. I hadn't seen you since our second year in junior-high."

"I look like a boy? I mean what do you expect me to look like? A she-he?"

"I don't know... maybe? I don't know how these things work!"

"Whatever it's fine, if you ever see me I still have bright orange hair, it's short though."

"Alrighty, I do work at the new boba building if you ever want to stop by and get a discount."

"Thanks, I'll think about it. You'll see me whenever I'm comfortable enough to look at you again. For now I still don't want to see you and I don't think we will ever be friends again but... thanks. I've deserved that apology for about two years now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I bet you're very handsome and I hope you find a new guy."

"Oh I already have, it's just complicated."

"Nice, judging by the way you just now spoke to me, you won't take any of his shit."

"No I won't and I haven't. Anyways bye have fun sleeping in an empty bed tonight."

"Fuck-"

Hinata hung up and softly huffed at his phone setting it in his pocket starting at his bike before mindlessly making his way back into the shop. His friends all had this tearful look on their face.

"Guy's why do you look like that? Did Ukai pepper spray you or something?"

Noya crashed into Hinata, "You're so manly and I'm proud to hear you stand up for yourself!"

"Ah... so you heard all that?"

Daichi nodded guiltily, "Yes, we followed you because of how you glared at your phone."

Kageyama huffed squeezing the top of Hinata's head, "What was all of that about Boke? It sounded serious! We are partners, you can be honest with us!"

"Oh, well surprise everyone. I am gay, that was my ex-boyfriend.”

Ukai gasped, disappearing behind the counter.

”He was very toxic, a sex addict, and slightly emotionally abusive. It was a nightmare dating him, I ghosted him our second year in junior-high and he just tormented me until I came to Karasuno which is were he lost connection to me. That's why I rarely hang out with anyone from my old school. I feared he'd ask them about me and they'd absent-mindedly give him my information."

Tanaka growled, "He's dead meat! I'll tear him to shreds!"

Suga had a scary smile on his face as he pulled Hinata close, "We all will tear him it's shreds for you, you don't deserve that and your secret is safe with us."

Ukai stood before Hinata extended his hand out offering a meat bun, "On the house, I support you as a coach and won't look at you differently."

"Thank you... actually I have something else to tell you. Me and Takeda had a talk about it before and everything been sorted out and I can still play."

"Alrighty come into the back and tell me."

* * *

"Okay guys, now that I've told Ukai and he gave me another free meat bun. I'd like to tell you all what's going on."

Everyone was sitting outside on the steps, the sun was slowly setting bathing everything in a beautiful shade of orange.

"I'm a trans male. I haven't gone through any surgeries yet mainly because that will affect my playing and it's troublesome but, I have been on testosterone for two years now and I'm happy to say the school was okay with it and they approved me playing Volleyball and all."

Everyone seemed surprised but it did explain a lot, for instance how Hinata refused to change in front of them, or how once a month it was like Hinata crawled up from hell and was to spread terror upon anyone who got in his way. Noya and Tanaka wince realizing how many times they had slapped Hinata's ass or picked him up.

Noya gasped tackling Hinata, "I'm so sorry for slapping your ass!"

Tanaka crashing on top of the two also started crying, "I'm so sorry for picking you up and slapping your ass too! We probably made you so uncomfortable!"

Hinata shrugged laughing, "I assumed it was a boy thing, it surprised me at first but I normally slap you back so there are no hard feelings."

Sniffing the two sat up, "So we can still smack your ass?"

Hinata screamed as he ran away with his food, "You don't ask people that!"

Suga, and Asahi went to attack the two boys and Kageyama went to retrieve Hinata.

Throwing him over his shoulder the three were retrieved and eventually they all went home, everyone reassuring Hinata and respecting any boundaries Hinata had.


	2. Music Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a really good singer. They catch him working on an a cappella singing project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Enjoy

Hinata had a project to do. He was in a singing class, it wasn’t like chorus, surprisingly it was individual and partner work mainly. Occasionally there would be groups but that was rare.

No one could find him during lunch. Tanaka and Noya decided to go on a hunt for the boy since they had already seen him today. Everyone joined, it was a chain of people deciding to follow along. They reached a music room and heard the teacher move.

“Alright Hinata, have that done by the time I come back alright? I want to see how skilled you are.”

“Yes sensei.”

Walking out the man nodded to Hinata’s teammates walking off with his coffee cup.

They heard Hinata turn on a metronome and set the proper speed.

Sighing could be heard as they cracked open the door to peak in. Hinata had his back facing them as he sat in front of a recorder. Listening to it tick he started the very new piece of equipment to track and record his singing.

[Link to what Hinata sounded like](https://vm.tiktok.com/JdJuyH9/)

Everyone’s jaws dropped as he played it sitting listing to it, there was this concentration he held as he nodded.

Starting the recording on a DVD Hinata listened carefully. Everyone’s eyes widened as he had perfectly had mimicked the intro to  Potential Breakup Song . Hinata sang along to the lyrics as he swayed back and forth in his seat before going over his own recording.

Deciding to remake it worried his tones weren’t good enough, adding more dynamics to his tone and singing Hinata got into his head voice to hit the higher notes. Smiling with the finished product he rested his head on the table listening to it on repeat.

They all stared as Hinata had recorded an A cappella pieces flawlessly.

Messing with his voice as he sang little random phrases or melodies he jumped when the floor creaked.

Standing up he smiled, “Sir! I finished what you asked me to, I hope you like—“

Turning around to see his Volleyball team sheepishly standing in the doorway.

“What are you guys? You know it’s lunchtime right?”

Kageyama walked over smacking the back of his head, “We came to find you dumbass!”

“Hey!”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh smiling as he sat back down motioning them to come in.

“Don’t be shy, he won’t mind people coming in. Probably one of the laid back teachers in this school.”

Suga raised a brow, “So you’re in music class?”

“Yes! It’s mainly to help me train my voice. My mom may have called him to tell him about my singing, then he begged me to join his class so here I am!”

Asahi seemed pleased as he offered a timid smile, “Wow that’s impressive, I’ve never heard of him begging a student to join, he normally asks people to drop out of his program.”

Suga turned his head over to Asahi, “Yeah, I heard he kicked three kids out of his class on the third day, of course that was the piano course.”

Noya jumped excited, “This rooms so cool, so was your voice! You make like tons of songs only with your singing!”

Tanaka nodded supporting his bro, “Yes you were like... uhm—making voice songs!”

Tsukishima looked smug as he made fun of the two idiots, “It’s called a cappella, you buffoons.”

Hinata started to explain exactly what he did, “Yes I use different octaves to create the base melody and just add layers of my vocals till I get to singing the lyrics.”

Daichi, Kinoshita, and Tsukishima looked proud and surprised to see Hinata had natural talent outside of being loud. Suga, Asahi, and Nartia seemed pleased to see that Hinata was passionate and excelling in his singing class. Probably the only thing keeping up his GPA. Noya and Tanaka were ultimately baffled and beyond astonished by Hinata secret superpower, his singing was a gift, his voice powerful and comforting. Kageyama looked ultimately confused, Hinata’s singing made his heart skip a beat and it felt as if he swallowed butterflies. He felt like his face was hot and his mind was short circuiting. Still Hinata was the dumbass who was Volleyball obsessed and never saw anything but Volleyball in his future. Yamaguchi was just surprised and pleased with Hinata being a singer, it wasn’t surprising and he always assumed Hinata could possibly either be a horrible singer or a beautiful singer.

No one knew where his incredible singing skills came from thought. Before every match the Karasuno team had, Hinata would be singing in a horrid voice about having to use the bathroom, talking about him peeing or pooping, no one really knew.

Yamaguchi in a small voice asked, “So can you play us your recordings? I personally couldn’t hear them too well.”

“Of course! Pull up a seat!”

Everyone pulling their chairs close Hinata played his recording. It was like a breath of fresh air and bone chilling at the same time.

“Wow.”

“Haha! I don’t know how I do it myself!”

Suga raised a brow, “Could you do one of those if I play a random song for you?”

“Sure, play a clip of a song for me a couple times and I can record it. I’m may have to look at lyrics to sing it but yes!”

Suga instantly scrolling through his phone he landed on a song, “Are you familiar with Cigarette Daydreams?”

“Yes actually!”

[Link to what Hinata sounded like](https://vm.tiktok.com/Jde2uVe/)

They all watched as he set the metronome moving his hands to mimic the beat getting the counting right before he started. Humming into the mic everyone watched as he was having fun. Concentrating Hinata tapped along with the metronome as he bopped his head along. Taking short breaths he click it off. Going back in a pitch higher lid recording playing, there was this look to his face, something soft and filled with emotion.

Starting it again keeping beat he tilted his head beginning to sing. His voice was beautiful, everyone had to pause for a moment and just turn to look at him. Starting at his as his eyes were closed singing into the mic, the metronome and backup vocals fading away. Suddenly stopping his singing he smiled ending the recording.

“Was that good?”

Shoved around with screaming and cheering Hinata gasped surprised, “Woah!”

“That was incredible! You really did that off the top of your head?”

Hinata simply nodded at his surprised teammates, “Yeah I guess I’ve always had a thing for singing.”

A man walked in smiling, “Yes you do... I was actually printing out papers for you to sign. I want to transfer you to a private school for music. I think you can make a name for yourself.”

“No.”

Everyone stared at Hinata who didn’t even miss a beat.

“I enjoy singing but I do not want to pursue a career in it, nor do I want to fight to make a name for myself. Id rather make my fight in Volleyball, singing isn’t something I find myself enjoying as a career.”

The man simply nodded, “Well that’s good, otherwise I’d loose my most talented student. I do want you to consider this though . Please.”

“Mhmm.”

Hinata took the papers shoving them deep into his bag knowing very well he had already made up his mind.

Standing up handing the man the recording Hinata sat down his teammates observing.

The first recording Hinata played the man opened his mouth critiquing the lack of dynamics and how Hinata didn’t seem to keep up.

Hinata smiled brightly playing the second recording the intrutor instantly going quiet with a bright smile on his face.

“When listening back on it, I realized it lack emotion and volume. So I did that—“

“Its perfect Hinata! I knew you were talented. Although I do have a request.”

“Yes?”

“Would you make more of this for me?”

“Of course! They’re fun to do, it’s like a little brain teaser!”

“Well you hold a lot of air, besides I’ve heard you yelling with these friends of yours. Come here tomorrow and I will give you a bunch of songs for you to do, I’ll allow you to pick any section of the song you want.”

“Yes sensei!”

“Thank you Hinata, it was nice meeting your friends.”

Bowing  the bell rang, “Well, guess I won’t be needing to come in tomorrow during lunch! See you all after practice.”

Quickly opening the door music sheets flying out of his bag it seemed as if the light reflected off of him, giving this holy aura to him.

The voice of an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yah enjoyed!


	3. C’mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During practice the topic of father’s come up. The high schoolers find out Hinata doesn’t have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop-

Hinata was practicing receives with Daichi. Upon hearing his three fellow first tears complaining about their parents, mainly their dads Hinata dropped the Volleyball in his hands. Noya even chipped in as well, joining the aggravated first years.

Hinata narrowed his eyes happy to burst their bubbles, “Try not to mistake what you have and what you hate.”

Everyone stared at Hinata who looked angry and sad at the same time. It wasn’t an expression they wanted to see on the usually optimistic boy’s face.

“It could leave... it could leave, come the morning.”

“Celebrate the night. It's the fall before the climb. Please don’t degrade you fathers.”

Glancing momentarily to each of them his statement shook them, “You’ll regret it when they’re dead... I do.”

Leaving everyone speechless Hinata picked up the Volleyball tossing it to Daichi. He didn’t want to keep the conversation going for longer than it had to. He honestly just wanted them to shut up.

“One more Daichi!”

They were in the changing room and Noya couldn’t help but ask, “Shoyo... Can I ask you something?”

Turning around Hinata smiled picking up his bag, “Of course, you know you can ask me anything!”

“So you like... don’t have a dad?”

“No, my mom believes he was her soulmate and there will never be another person for her. When he passed, so did the years. Her faith in him being her only love grew stronger. Me and Natsu don’t mind though, not having a father sucks but we are all as close as can be.”

Suga came over, holding a sympathetic smile, “That’s sweet. I’m sorry for your loss... how old were you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Fourteen I believe. It was beginning of last year, a snowy February. Him and my mom had gotten into a small argument. It was over some personal things about me I’d rather not mention. Stressed out he left to go on a drive... I’d never see him alive again. I wonder sometimes if it was suicide, or if it was an accident. I just wish I let him know I still loved him regardless if he didn’t love me back.”

Gripping the arm of his bag he took a deep breath, regaining his composure before motioning Kageyama to hurry.

“I’m so sorry, that’s so recent too... I can’t imagine. Is everything going alright money wise?”

“I babysit a lot, and sometimes I just do under the counter work for families my moms close with. My mom has a stable job but it’s not the best.”

Kageyama was finally ready, fixing the zipper of his jacket listening intently. It wasn’t often he got to hear about the dark side of Hinata’s past.

“It’s alright though, he died regardless and is in a better place now. I’m just a regular student at Karasuno High, playing Volleyball with a bunch of amazing people... and Kageyama and Tsukishima.”

Screaming as he was chased out of the club room by an angry baby first year Hinata laughed, leaping down the steps.

Even if the words left a bitter taste on his tongue. Being optimistic and just hearing it helps. Even if it’s over the tiny stuff it helps balance the bad things that’ll happenen.

Well that’s also what anti-depressants are supposed to do but that’s besides the point. Hinata went through struggles, he just never felt like they were anything worth talking about, nor was there ever an appropriate time to bring them up.

Hinata didn’t feel like needing to explain his environmentally triggered depression, nor did he want to. It didn’t make sense for him to go into depth about how empty he felt and had nothing to live for. It never made sense for him to bring up abandonment issues and how he had to work sometimes just to buy something that Natsu or him needs.

It was better if Hinata kept it to himself. He could handle it easily and keep that smile on his face no matter how much he wants to scream and punch his locker.

It didn’t matter, everyone wouldn’t worry or feel dragged down. They were okay so he was okay. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dads a tiny bit racist 👁👄👁


	4. I know what You’re Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They snoop through Hinata’s diary, journal, or whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes sir yes sir

No one ever understood no matter how much Hinata wrote in class, his grades sucked.

He was constantly writing in fact, Daichi assumed when it was brought to his attention that it was Hinata trying to catch up and work harder.

Tsukishima had other ideas, it wasn’t that he didn’t like Hinata and assumed he had more going on. But it was the fact Hinata was writing in a journal, he never explained it to Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukki, or Kageyama.

He answer with a simple “Notes Journal“ and be on his way to continue acting like the notebook didn’t exist. It worked for the four of them but Tsukishima knew there was more to this.

Hinata set his things down and smiled, “Hey everyone I have to go and talk to my English teacher real quick, I should be back in ten.”

Nodding everyone believed him and that’s when Tsukishima saw his moment leaning over opening his bag. Noya immediately noticed and leaned over his shoulder.

”Wow! Who knew the soggy French fry is a snooper!”

Suga flew over upon hearing that, “What do you two think you’re doing?”

Tsukishima looked right into Suga’s eyes there was this seriousness to them that surprised everyone, “I believe Hinata is hiding something and he’s been lying to me this entire time.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “So you need to snoop through his bag?”

Daichi sighed walking over, “Is this about the journal again? He’s probably just doing schoolwork!”

Tanaka laughed leaning over, “Hinata is not doing schoolwork! He hasn’t changed at all and he’s been doing this since the second week of school apparently!”

Ennoshita looked worried about going against Daichi but stood his ground, “What if Hinata is going through something or there is something in there that can help us help him?”

Yamaguchi paused getting jittery clinging to Tsukishima’s sleeve but he sounded surprisingly irritated, “Guys! This could be his diary! He may have to write his every thought down so he can stay still in class! I don’t think this is something for us to snoop through!”

It went quiet and Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi with understanding eyes, “We won’t know unless we look. It’s obvious it’s all killing us and he won’t tell us what it is.”

Finding it they opened it to the inside over and there in bold words it wrote.

**Peoples Thoughts**

**Well this is crazy but cool, there are two pages dedicated to everyone, once you run out start a new book. Never stop writing.**

They flipped to the first page and just like Hinata said there was a name at the stop, then writing was glowing almost as if it wasn’t touching the pages, how come before it didn’t do that.

Quickly Kinoshita closed the door, everyone sat down to read, there was no point because all the sudden the glowing words flew up creating these ghostly impersonations of people. There stood Hinata he looked tried, over everything, heartbroken.

Hinata snapped his head his hair flying up, “Dear Diary.”

He sang out a note, “Why?” as he sang there were flashes of people, their backs against his while they shortly sang their thought

Kageyama: ”Why do they hate me?

Asahi: ”Why don’t I fight back?

Noya: ”Why do I act like such a creep?

Hinata closed his eyes singing the same thing just a higher pitch the people sang over his incredibly held note, “Why?”

Suga: ”Why won’t he date me?”

Tanaka: ”Why did I hit him?”

The people stood around Hinata singing their eyes were open, they were just soulless white eyes.

The entire team of phantoms stood by Hinata, a light blue shinning brilliantly, “Why do I cry myself to sleep?”

Hinata raised his voice the pitch going higher as he held the energy to keep these words and turn them into figures.

”Why?”

They sang in a chorus, “Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give me some hope, here! Something to live for!”

Hinata stood there holding the pen bitting his lip momentarily before taking a deep breath, his fingertips glowing as he spoke, “Dear Diary, I believe I’m a good person. You know, I think that there’s a good person in everyone but here we are second week of first year! And I Uh... I look around at these people I’ve somehow known all my life and I ask myself—what happened?”

Hinata stood there as people appeared as they yelled at him.

**Freak**

**Slut**

**Burnout**

**Bug-eyes**

**Poser**

**Lard-ass**

Hinata smiled with a soft motion creating kids, the fragments of his imagination.

”We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased.”

**Freak**

**Slut**

**Loser**

**Short-bus**

Hinata pushed through, “Singing and clapping, laughing and napping. Eating cookies, eating paste.”

**Bull-dyke**

**Stuck up**

**Hunchback**

“Then we got bigger, that was the trigger. Like the Huns invading Rome. Welcome to my school, this ain’t no high school. This is the thunder dome.”

Hinata closed his eyes a version of the diary in his, “Hold your breath and count the days. I’ll be away from here soon—“

**White trash**

”College will be paradise, if I’m not dead by June!”

Hinata smiled his eyes closed as with some swift hand motion all the people were gone, “But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, for a better way! If we changed back then, we could change again! We can be beautiful... just not today.”

The book closed automatically everything disappeared. Tsukishima throwing the book to the ground in shock it opened again and there stood Hinata.

”Dear Diary, my teen angst bullshit has a body count. I wonder how much longer I can handle this, the powers I’ve been gifted are only growing stronger and I haven’t found a way to get rid of that energy without causing extreme amounts of property damage. Volleyball’s cool though, their thoughts kinda disappear whenever we play. I don’t like seeing their thoughts, it’s difficult to play sometimes, very distracting. Thankfully it lets me know ever move the other teams doing, although people would get suspicious if I easily saved every ball and knew their every move. Hopefully if I can keep faking my horrible receiving no one will be too suspicious.”

The book closed and Tsukishima put it back into the bag. Everyone threw on their clothes without another word. Hinata walked through the door a bright smile on his face.

In a millionth of a second he already knew, “You saw my journal.”

They all froze turning around to see Hinata eyes wide and more scared than angry, “Please don’t think I’m crazy!”

What? No this entire thing is crazy, what the fuck did they just see. What does this even mean?”

”You’re confused. I’m a witch, who can read minds.”

Daichi couldn’t help but smile though, “Well I say let’s use this to our advantage.”

Hinata froze this blue flash to his eyes as me smiled, “Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	5. Infinity Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had escaped the infinity train.  
> He never saw the tape, so once Amelia gets her exit, she lets him watch his tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend watching the infinity train! It’s really good and I cried.

The Karasuno team took a day out on town, it was the annual festival and things were bright, the sun shining, cherry blossoms dispensing beautiful pink petals that decorated the sidewalk.

The entire group walked together Hinata shivering before walking into a shop, the night prior he had been stuck. On this train, it felt like he’d spent nights there, running through different cable cars passing through seamless gangways.

It was all so real, he could make his own thought out decisions and had his own consciousness the entire time on that train. He could control his every movement and he remembers everything. There wasn’t a sky, rather a ceiling but even when he looked at his feet, they were real. Nothing was glitchy, although fragments of his memory was fuzzy as to be expected. That time he spent there couldn’t have been a long lucid dream. He had to have been in that train, stuck in a different dimension where time was frozen here until he came back.

The woman smiled their spark to her eyes, “Glad to see you again, Hinata.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Has it really been that long? It’s me... Amelia.”

“No it hasn’t been long at all... you got your exit?”

She nodded extending out her hand, “All thanks to you. If you hadn’t come to the infinity train... I probably would’ve never earned my exit.

She extended out her hand holding a glove, “I brought this with me... one-one, and Atticus missed you.”

Hinata smiled warmly tears falling, “Really? They’re okay? That’s wonderful to hear!”

Guiding all of his friends into the building they looked around, a white cat with bright yellow eyes leaning into Hinata’s face.

“Kate?”

The cat meowed and Hinata looked around his teammates still mindlessly looking around.

“She can’t talk since she got out of the train, she was kinda just there, became a pet.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad to hear she can’t speak. She was mean to me.”

“Now now, don’t be too crazy.”

Hinata chuckled staring as she extended out her hand holding a tape.

“Since we never used it during the time you were on the train... I think it would be a good time for you to watch it.”

Motioning his teammates to sit down Amelia smiled watching as the cat took the tape making its way to put it in.

Everyone took a seat on a large couch, Hinata sitting on a chair in front of a box television.

“This is a test Hinata. I need you to know that once you go in, it’s about your strength and facing the truth in your life. Come to terms with it and you’ll be free.”

Hinata nodded staring as she put the tape labeled Hinata’s name in the television. Gasping Hinata entered the screen.

His teammates watching as he gasped surrounded by white. Hearing his gasp was about an octave higher than normal Hinata touched his throat.

“Hello- woah! My old voice?”

Hinata then let his hands rise to his hair gasping as it was in a long ponytail, “Wait my hair? What... is... his hands roaming down to feel he wasn’t wearing a binder he gasped stumbling staring at his feet. He was wearing boots, plain black capri leggings, his hands touching the hem of a plain grey skirt.

“Ugh, my fashion sense was horrible!”

Ripping off the skirt Hinata threw it aside, his hand gripping the top of his jacket unzipping it a bit, pulling his shirt to look down his screamed out into the open space, finding he wasn’t even wearing a bra.

“Really? Is this some sick joke— whatever.”

In a flash the ground beneath him turned into static, faking through into multiple memories. His teammates watched as he fought the giant robot, him sobbing staring at Atticus as a monster stuck in the playground tubes, and it started speeding up playing all his memories until it all stopped.

There stood a younger version of Hinata. Innocent and cheerful he ran up to a man he no longer saw, and his mom. The man smiled brightly as he hugged Hinata’s mom.

“You’re pregnant? That’s wonderful!”

The woman smiled her eyes bright, beautiful as sapphires. Hinata young and barefoot, hair wild and fluffy, wearing an oversized t-shirt cheered loudly.

“I’m gonna be a big brother!”

The parents exchanged a smile and scooped him up, “Yes you will be a wonderful big brother.”

Hinata looked so confused, “Father? I never thought you...”

Static started to crawl up Hinata’s body.

“You didn’t want a second child. You didn’t like me being trans.”

It creeps up his neck, “You were never happy.”

It hit his face, “This isn’t real! Show me something real!”

[Link to... THE SCENE 😀🤚](https://youtu.be/YJBKw-ociVE)

As soon as the door slid shut Hinata was still rushing off, his eyes narrowed not sure what his next move was. Finally crashing down he just stared at his feet slowly everyone caught up sitting down, hugging Hinata in silence.

Wiping tears that fell he looked up composing himself.

“It wasn’t easy to grow up with my dad around. He never liked me, once I failed as a child he decided that having another wasn’t even worth him sticking around.”

“At least I’m not on the train...”

Taking a deep breath Hinata ruffled his hair patted his body and smiled, at least he felt as comfortable as he could in his body.

Suga opened his arms offering a hug, “I’m sorry Hinata, just for what happened in the past.”

“It’s okay. My father was a bad man anyways, he won’t be missed.”

Tanaka seemed curious, and rather than being obnoxious about it he simply questioned, “So you don’t have a father, and you used to be a girl?”

“I’ve always been a boy, just not in the right body. No I don’t have a dad... my dad left when I was 10.”

Yamaguchi offered a thumbs up, “We support you no matter what. Being trans must not be easy to deal with.”

Ennoshita smiled warmly taking Hinata’s hands, “Like Yamaguchi said, we all support you. If anyone ever lays a hand on you or make you feel uncomfortable we all will be standing right with you.”

Noya offered a small nudge using his thumb to point at Daichi, “Well you’re in luck because we had Dadchi!”

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at that. They always knew how to get him out of his head, no matter how loud his thoughts were they broke him out. They got him mad, they irritated him to the point of no return, but... they made him smile, confident, and supported. They are the things that make feel himself again, filling up the hole in his heart that his father dug.

Kageyama raised a brow, “So what’s the train?”

Rubbing his hands together Hinata smiled brightly, “Oh boy— you all are in for a treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Hinata tings 🥰💅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp enjoy 🥴

It was a rough day, Hinata had gotten his period. He was suffering from horrible cramps, he bled through his maxi-pad and now had his Volleyball jacket wrapped around his waist as a last resort. 

Hinata decided to talk to Takeda. The only one who was aware of Hinata’s situation due to legal reasons and the schools requirements. It was required for Hinata to tell him, as it could’ve caused serious problems if Takeda had to find out from someone else, Hinata decided telling one person wouldn’t be so bad.

Making his way to Takeda his hands putting pressure over the spot where his tight pains occurred Hinata spoke through gritted teeth, “Just so you know I may punch someone or myself today.”

Takeda offered a worried smile, gesturing to the bleachers, “If it’s bad this time you can sit out, no questions asked. I don’t want you passing out, it could be really bad for your body.”

“It’s fine, I think I’m good enough to play.”

** Liar. **

It was only halfway through practice when the ball struck Hinata right in the spot, the air knocked out of him, resulted in him collapsing. It was like time froze Hinata holding his breath as if it helped take away the indescribable pain he was feeling.

When there was no sign of movement everyone fell into a full fledge panic.

Daichi was trying to lift Hinata, Suga took the smaller boy into his arms shifting him up to try and get him to breath.

(Also some of this is from my experience so it may be different for anyone else who has it)

Hinata was still holding his breath, tears starting to form as it felt like his legs were numb, paralyzed from pain. His head pounding at a steady beat, it felt like he was getting gruesomely stabbed in the vagina... if that makes any sense. Not being able to hold his breath anyone Hinata gasped, throwing his head back as it felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

His vision was black and it felt no matter how hard he breathed nothing was getting in.

“It’s hurts! I’m dying! It hurts so bad! Please—“

Ukai sent Yamaguchi off with Ennoshita to get the nurse. Kinoshita was comforting a panicked Asahi out of Hinata’s view. Noya tightly squeezing Tanaka’s hand, Tanaka looked like he was going to cry, guilt overwhelming him. His spike wasn’t even that hard so he was terrified to say the least.

Kageyama was leaning over next to Tsukishima, the two equally concerned.

Takeda standing next to Ukai, he knew Hinata was trans but he had no idea on what exactly was happening, it was horrifying.

Hinata attempting to move onto his side Noya held him down. Wincing in pain Hinata grunted, slamming his foot into Noya’s face. It was clear he was not in the right state of mind.

Noya officially out of the picture Daichi grabbed Hinata’s legs, allowing Hinata to role into his stomach. It was obvious Hinata still  felt sick but the pains weren’t as bad but it stung. Struggling to breath, taking a deep breath in Hinata gave up exhausted, flopped his legs to the side.

His hand still squeezing Suga’s, Asahi switched with him upon seeing Suga’s hand turn purple.

Asahi winced, his eyes wide, “Holy shit, where did you get this strength from?”

Hinata with cold eye spoke as if he was in labor, “Four years of hell.”

The nurse rushed in, as soon as she heard Hinata’s name in the mix of rambling from the two panicked students she grabbed a pill, some water, and a strange sticky pad.

Walking into the gym she was holding the cup, pill, and thin gel looking rectangle and kneeled down.

“Deep breaths, you’re fine. Take this, I’ll help slow down the burning you’re probably feeling.”

Quickly peaking off cover she looked at the guys.

”Stop staring have, privacy would be nice!”

Slipping a hand down Hinata’s pants she put the hot/cold gel sheet overtop of where his uterus would be located.

“This should act as a heating pad, do you think would can stand for me?”

Suga helped Hinata up guiding him to a bench and the woman apologized for the concern and made sure they all knew Hinata was fine and didn’t have any disease.

Their gaze always fell back to the boy curled up on the bench in pain.

The nurse made her way to Takeda, “So he’s brought to my attention in the past you’re aware he’s trans. Now I want you to know he has Polycystic ovarian syndrome which is an underlying condition to when he gets periods all the effects and symptoms of a period are extremely enhanced. I’d recommend the first day Hinata has his period that he sit out. He brought it to my attention normally the first day is his worst day as the flow is most heavy. I know this is gross and all but you should be aware of this as it’ll help your athlete.”

“No it’s fine I don’t mind being told about that kind of stuff. I just want the best for Hinata and I’ll keep that in mind. Is his mom coming to pick him up?”

“Yes, she’s on her way and won’t be too long. He will be fine by tomorrow so don’t worry. It would be in his best interest to explain everything to his teammates. I won’t do it for him and neither will you, but it would be a smart idea. Now please just make sure everyone knows he fine and to not push it or ask too many questions.”

Takeda nodded, respecting her wishes and understanding where she was coming from, “Alright I’ll keep an eye out for her. I’ll bring it up to him to tell the others. Hinata is very open and I feel like after today he will tell everyone. Yet I’ll make point to his teammates not to ask and reassure them.”

The nurse nodded, quickly walking over to Hinata, “Make sure you take the slip off in one hour, it’s not good to leave it on for too long. Also sorry if that triggered you.”

Quietly groaning, letting the nurse know she was heard, Hinata simply leaned back into Suga’s touch who was gently rubbing circles on Hinata’s back.

“It’s okay, it feels good.”

Eventually Hinata’s mom rushed in worried, “Where is he?”

Hinata looked up to his mom with a weak smile, “I’m fine, just a shit day.”

She sighed, visibly her worries were soothed, “It’ll be okay, did you already take an anti-inflammatory?”

“Yeah...”

“Alright, come on, I already told Natsu not to mess with you too much.”

Barely supporting himself Hinata slowly moved to the doorway with his mother. She smacked the back of his head.

“With your condition you should’ve already know you shouldn’t have played!”

“I know I’m sorry, it’s not like I asked for this.”

She smiled, side hugging him, “I know, it’ll be fixed one day okay? You really want to play Volleyball so it’s getting put off okay?”

“Thanks mom, when we get home I’m probably going to bed.”

”Alright, I’ll tell Natsu to leave you alone tonight.”

Another cramp came, Hinata crouched for a moment taking deep breaths. His mother opened the car door and Hinata threw himself into the car laying in the back his mother got on top of his struggling to strap him in.

Sitting in the front Hinata was hot visibly sweating, “Take off your shirt! No one can see.”

Hinata just waved off his mom falling asleep, looking out the window she rolled it down waving to the Karasuno team, they were watching.

”Bye! It was nice meeting you lovely gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have Polycystic ovarian syndrome and I passed out at track practice this Monday in the middle of a trail. 😀✌️


	7. As Long as I’m Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a good brother.  
> Natsu comes to camp with Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey

“What’s wrong? You’re not on your A-game Hinata.”

Well everything the past year had been crashing down and Hinata didn’t know what to do.

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong. I’m just tired.”

Ukai turned to the boys calling out, “Hinata this man’s looking for you.”

“Ah hello Hinata! We have to cancel for a family emergency so I brought Natsu on our way!”

Natsu rushes over, jumping onto Hinata, “Shoyo-onii-san!”

Hinata sighed, picking her up nodding, he understood that things happened, “Thank you for bringing her, please have safe travels I hope all is well.”

The man sorrowfully nodded knowing this wasn’t going to be a nice trip, “We will call you when we get word of the situation.”

Waving the man left, Natsu who was excited had been running around greeting everyone. Tsukishima even got down and let her hug him. She had a neutral charm much like Hinata did... even if the others wouldn’t admit it.

“Come on Natsu let’s go home-“

Ukai raised a brow, “Why don’t you call your mom? Having Natsu for a couple minutes won’t hurt anyone!”

“I’m sorry coach but I can’t do that.”

“What do you mean?”

Hinata smiles beginning to freak out, the others hushing Natsu from rambling.

“Mom’s on a trip right now!”

Natsu escapes from his grasp, “She’ll be back in two weeks!”

Hinata sighed as he threw her over his shoulder, chuckling lightly after, “Please Natsu. Don’t make things difficult for big bro please. Takeda knows my situation. If it's a problem ask him I don’t want to talk about this in front of Natsu.”

Natsu brightly smiled, poking Hinata’s cheeks, “I’m strong you don’t have to worry!”

Hinata grinned, twirling her, “Yes you’re very strong. Now, let’s go home. You’re dirty.”

Bowing, Hinata held Natsu’s hand walking out with her, she was busy waving to his friends and leaving.

* * *

Tanaka laid on the ground, “Was that a mini Hinata?”

Noya cried, “So kawaii!”

Takeda walked in holding a clipboard, “Goodnews! I just got a trip I had planned for us accepted by the board! Wait where’s Hinata?”

Daichi simply looked dumbfounded as he couldn’t even really comprehend what happened, “A man dropped off Hinata’s sister and he kinda left. When we asked he told Ukai to ask you.”

Passing out the flyers Takeda simply nodded, “Alrighty I won’t tell you all of it but Hinata lives alone with Natsu most of the time. When it’s only him and Natsu he has her with a babysitter while he’s not home. I’m assuming the babysitter bailed or had something to deal with that meant traveling a far distance Hinata wouldn’t be able to get to.”

Suga covered his mouth. This was horrible, Hinata was taking care of himself and his little sister alone! At 16!

“What about his parents?”

“His father he never told me about other than the fact he’s no longer in the picture. His mother on the other hand is always on business trips, trying to bring in more money so she can be gone for months at a time. He helps support his family… although I do help him every once and a while by surprising him with books for Natsu and all whenever his mothers gone for longer than a week.”

The gym was silent Kageyama yelled, “Why doesn’t that boke trust me! We are partners after all!”

Asahi calmed him down slightly resting a hand on his shoulder, “You have to put yourself in his shoes. There are plenty of reasons why he doesn’t and would not want to talk about it.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses scoffing, “I mean being practically a parent of an elementary schooler as a first year in Highschool would be hard, let alone to explain the situation.”

Yamaguchi nodded backing up Tsukishima bringing up a vital point, “And without his single mom around to help.”

Tanaka cheered, spinning his car keys in his hand, “I’ll tell Hinata about the news!”

Ukai simply nodded thinking resting his hand under his chin, “Tell Hinata Natsu can come. The girls would love to take care of her while he’s is busy playing Volleyball and at night.”

Yachi gasped brightly, “Really? Can I babysit?”

Kikoyo nodded resting a hand of Yachi’s shoulder visibly excited to take care of the little bundle of joy. It was rare to see her smile so they took the moment as a blessing, enjoying every second of it.

“Yes I’ll help, I used to be a teacher assistant at the elementary.”

Tanaka and Noya on the knees bowing, “You're such good people! You’d both be wonderful wifes!”

Turning to Yachi Kiyoko simply walked away taking the blonde with her away from the drooling boys.

* * *

Tracking Hinata’s location by his phone, Tanaka arrived. It was a really nice building and it wasn’t shady rather nicely designed with average security. Waking up Tanaka knocked on the door holding a meat bun and the form.

“Oh hi Tanaka-senpai! What brings you here?”

“Food and we’re going on a trip!”

Hinata stares looking back to Natsu who was drawing cartoons, “I’m sorry I won’t be able to go.”

“Nonsense! Ukai said you can bring Natsu and while you’re busy she can hang out with Yachi and Kikoyo, and will be sleeping with them.”

Hinata brightened up tears falling, overjoyed, “Really? That’s amazing I will give coach the form tomorrow!”

Tanaka cheered, ruffling his hair, “Nice! Hopefully they’ll have another amazing barbecue for us one day!”

Natsu came over excited by having a visitor, “Baldy!”

Highkey offended Tanaka pretended to cry.

Natsu, feeling horrible, raced to hug Tanaka: “I’m sorry you have a pretty head!”

Hinata smiled and nodded, praising Natsu, “Good manners Natsu. Tanaka is a really funny guy.”

Tanaka checked his watch his face paling, “My sister’s gonna kill me. Bye Hinata, see you tomorrow!”

* * *

Gasping, Hinata woke up drenched in sweat he had another dream again. It was the day his father pulled out the knife for the first time. Instantly needing to calm down he took a cold shower, well just standing in the freezing cold water. He had taken a shower the night before of course. Staring at his feet he notes that he needs to buy more shampoo and conditioner. He used to get made fun of for his hair smelling like a girls, but his mother couldn’t afford two different sets of hair products.

Turning off the water Hinata sighed quickly drying off and putting on his uniform before sneaking into Natsu’s room, “Morning sleepyhead! Common, let's get you ready for school!”

Once she was dressed and had brushed her hair and teeth Hinata got her a glass of water.

“Do the ice trick!”

Laughing, Hinata stood across the room and threw ice cubes letting them drop into Natsu’s glass. Natsu squealed as she picked up the ice and ate it. Hinata couldn’t help but laugh watching her as he made her some cinnamon toast. Her recent obsession.

Hinata cheered as she sat on his bike holding onto him as he pedaled. Dropping her off he continued to school where he spotted Kageyama.

“Not today!”

Sprinting past Kageyama he laughed hearing the yells of the taller boy attempting to catch up.

“Hinata boke! Get back here!”

“Haha! Don’t be a sore loser bakayama!”

Beating Kageyama the two quickly changed. Making his way over to the Coaches ignoring his friends behind him Hinata handing the form to Takeda, “Ah thanks for explaining that to Ukai. I’m glad that he had accommodations so I could come!”

“Of course! Everyone wants you there! It wouldn’t be the same without you!”

It was oddly quiet which began to have Hinata’s nerves act up, did they think of him differently because he prioritized his sister? What if they’re actually angry at him? What if they hate him? What if-

“My number one shortie! Will you be riding the bus?”

Suga walked over smiling softly, “Of course he would, it's not like he has a car! Besides, I want to see Natsu! I never got to talk to her!”

Relief flooded Hinata as he was quick to respond, “Ah well she will be here for our afternoon practice! I’ll be late though since I have to pick her up.”

Suga opened his mouth, Hinata didn’t need anything freaking him out first thing in the morning so he decided to not ask, “I can’t wait to see her, was Tanaka respectful when he was at your house?”

“What? You’re worried about me being respectful! She called me bald!”

Hinata snacked the back of his head, “She said your head was beautiful! It’s a nickname she gives them to everyone!”

“Sorry my favorite first year...”

School felt like an eternity and as soon as it ended Hinata was off to get his sister. Coming through the entrance dressed he smiled letting Natsu greet Suga.

Watching her everyone could spot this pain in his eyes. The weight of the world put on his first-years shoulders. Yet his smile was warm, loving, it may be a tired one but it was genuine. He loved Natsu and she’s all that mattered to him.

Practice carried on as usual. It was nice to watch the team genuinely crave the child’s attention. She’d always run into Hinata’s arms though.

As soon as practice was over Hinata pedaled away humming as Natsu clung to him happily singing.

* * *

Natsu was permitted to come with Hinata to camp, his mother off to business left him in charge of taking care of his little sister. Ukai and Takeda went over it with the directors and she could stay with the ladies at night and hang out with the coaches and managers whenever Hinata was playing.

* * *

  
Camp approached quickly and Hinata arrived at Karasuno the third person to show up, Suga and Daichi already present.

Hinata looked exhausted as an energetic Natsu tugged him onto the bus, Daichi and Suga loading his stuff. Sitting on his lap Natsu held markers and nail polish she packed.

Once everyone was on and it was time to leave everyone watched as Hinata crashed. Natsu observed his face before squeezing him, burying her face into his chest. After a moment she pulled back, taking his hand and horribly clipping his nails. She then pulled out the strong smelling polish and applied the bold orange onto his nails. She kept the purple nail polish for herself. Staring at his hands out of no where she intensely blew on his nails, bringing them to her face as she used her lip to test if they were dry. She giggled, her face bright with them being dry.

Everyone stared, their eyes widening as the realization finally struck them. That’s why Hinata always bit his nails, it wasn’t his biting that caused them to be horribly uneven and sharp. It was Natsu’s clipping. His poor fingers were dried out from taking off the nail polish three times a week so Nastu could put on more. Although Hinata biting them as a coping mechanism was also a good bet. It explained his hands in general.

Hinata shot up, scaring Natsu in the act.

She looked down with a small smile, “I did your nails.”

Hinata looked at his nails and flashed a bright smile, “You did such a good job! You should become a nail artist when you get older!”

She lightened up, a confident and proud smirk plastered on her face as she bounced on his lap, “Paint mine purple!”

Hinata still having plenty of time left carefully painted her nails. It was obvious he had done it tons of times, his speed said enough but the fact he didn’t even make a single mistake even on a moving bus said a lot. Fanning her nails he brought them to his lips testing them, just like she must have noticed.

“All dry!”

Immediately turning around leaning her back on Hinata she started drawing. Tanaka and Noya in the seat behind the two watched her draw. Hinata pointed out colors to help her as she went to color their hair also whispering to her their numbers. Everyone on the bus was messily drawn on the piece of paper. As the title she wrote in neat bubble letters.

_** Oniichan and I’s cool friends ** _

Upon arrival everything fell into place and introductions were held and made. Natsu was a people’s personal but got overwhelmed around some of the older looking boys. It confused almost everyone but Hinata smiled reassuring her they were good people as he carried her away from them.

He apologized to anyone she ignored and tried to avoided explaining she had history with a man who they reminded her of. They instantly felt guilty nonetheless and apologized for making her uncomfortable, understanding the fear of a little girl. If they had been offended they no longer were.

Everything was going great, Karasuno now had their own personal cheerleader. Natsu would shout, jumping with excitement. Suga claimed the mother role, Daichi took the father role. Hinata still the guardian of Natsu was the ultimate mother and father, she chose him immediately anyways. If you asked her she’d pick Hinata over her own mother as well.

It was obvious he took care of her a lot of the time and that he dedicated all of his free time to Natsu. She cherished every moment with him, she even had a personality similar to Hinata. Befriending everyone around her, seeing and focusing on the best and barely acknowledging the bad, deciding to fix problems as good as she could.

It was the first night and the Karasuno boy’s room  door creaked opened, a girl crying, young and sleepy. Hinata groaned as he got up. Simply scooping up Natsu and walking out to the lounge. The Karasuno team worried about the two followed out ignoring how tired they were, Tsukishima refused to say he was concerned rather saying that he wanted blackmail.

Clinging to him, her face shoved in his chest she shivered, “Want to tell me about your dream?”

“It’s was dad, he was back and he hurt all of us.”

Hinata slowly nodded. He knew that with trauma, nightmares were bound to happen. It shattered his heart to see his little sister crying, scared this man will come back and hurt her and her loved ones.

“Father has been gone for a long time now. I made sure he won’t be able to come around us two anymore.”

She looked up, tears still falling. Hinata offered a small smile, enough to stop the flow of tears, “Don’t cry, dad isn’t worth those tears.”

She was exhausted, still worried, but agreed with his words, “Will he still come back? What if he hurts me?”

Hinata took a deep breath his voice soft, his tone gentle and no one imagined his singing voice would actually be perfect. It wasn’t something they expected at all considering the singing voice they hear at practice or during games.

“As long as I'm here... No one can hurt you.”

She smiled, laying her head on his lap and he wiped her tears, using the back of his pointer finger to rub her forehead.

She shuffled looking up to him her eyes bright, she was overjoyed to hear him sing he always sang when she had a nightmare, “Don't wanna lie here...But you can learn to.”

There was this pain in his face, he wasn’t as strong as she thought he was, he leaned his head back watching as she closed her eyes, “If I could change... The things he did to us.”

Deeply sighing he opened his eyes this glaze to them as if he wasn’t present in the moment, “You wouldn't wonder why you hear... You didn’t deserve it.”

She opened her eyes looking at him and squeezed him, what she said ultimately surprised him and everyone could see.

“Thank you, you always protected me even when you knew he would hurt you. You are a true hero. You got rid of dad for good!”

Hinata wiped his own tears before smiling, his laugh rough as he nodded, “I would do a lot more than that to keep you safe Imouto.”

It was quiet before she spoke in a small voice, “I miss mom.”

“I do to, but we have to stay strong. Mom wouldn’t like to know we are sad, she’d like us to be happy right?”

“Mhmm.”

Hinata took a deep breath, he didn’t know what to do in these situations, he barely knew a lot about females. With his experience with Yachi, a timid but compassionate girl, he realized some females get worried around fighting and boys crying. It wasn’t that she didn’t support guys or think they were weird, she just didn’t know what to do, it wasn’t common for men to cry as toxic as that stereotype was.

Hinata knew she found comfort in singing, so he will lull her to sleep. Singing a song his mother could sing whenever she was home.

“I know what you need. Common, cuddle close— scooch in.”

Natsu tightly wrapped her arms around him, her face staring at him in admiration.

Taking a deep breath he gently rubbed circles into Natsu’s arm, “Where the northwind meets the sea. There’s a river. Full of memory.”

The team had all now sat at the door half awake listening intently to Hinata’s surprisingly soft voice. It was smooth and loving, the tone of his voice easily warming anyone’s heart.

“Sleep my darling safe and sound. For in this river all is found.”

His voice met a higher pitch perfectly. His eyes looking down at her adoringly. She was beautiful and perfect, her mother’s features shined.

“Yes she will sing to those who hear. And in her song all magic flows. But can you brave what you fear most? Can you face what the river knows?”

Natsu giggles as Hinata smiles, shaking his head she rubbed her nose on his as he held her close, fixing her so he could free one of his arms.

“Where the northwind meets the sea. There’s a brother. Full of memory.”

Rubbing his pinky on her nose she started drifting off.

“Come my darling homeward bound. When all is lost.”

Hinata slowly got up rocking her back and forth and he made his way to the window.

“All is found.”

Sighing, he looked at her making his way back to the couch laying her down, crouching on the ground beside her he rubbed his face. Feeling tears fall even though he didn’t want to cry, leaning his head down he allowed himself to cry.

Daichi ushered everyone to their respected room, this isn’t something for them to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions if you want me to type any Hinata one-shots you'd want to read or wish were written


	8. Your Apology Means Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning
> 
> Major Character Death  
> Suicide
> 
> Also I’m sorry I kinda lost motivation to finish it... got a little triggering for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental health is important. Check up on someone you love today :)

Hinata was sitting there his mind blank. He didn’t speak, he barely moved. No one knew why.

It was after practice and Hinata just sat there. Ukai didn’t even seem surprised, a mournful look on his face whenever his eyes wandered to the short boy.

“I can play.”

“Are you sure?”

Hinata seemed to just shut the world out again as his parted lips closed. There was no sign of him thinking or convincing Ukai to play.

There were two kids who eventually wandered past the gym doors seeing Hinata on the side lines they snuck over.

It didn’t go unnoticed, everyone was no longer focused on Volleyball but the interaction between the two teens no one from Karasuno has seen before.

The one already was mocking in a teasing voice, “I’m sorry Hinata!”

The other joined in numbing his friend lightly, “We are for real bro!”

“Yeah, we never meant to make your friend cry—“

Hinata shot up his stare unforgiving, “Well my friend took his life yesterday. Get the hell out of this gym before I force you to. When both your asses get taken to court and get you both charged with involuntary manslaughter I’d love to see you two make a snarky comment.

The two froze their eyes wide, horror displayed on their faces.

“I’m so... I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah I’m sorry your mother made the mistake of having you, the best person I ever met is now gone because of you.”

Hinata’s shes now filled with tears as he pointed to the door, “Now get the fuck out before I break each and everyone of your goddamn libs!”

The two raced out the door, but no matter how fast they ran... the reality Hinata had laid on them will never be avoidable. Hinata slammed the doors shut.

Daichi made his way over slowly careful to not overstep, “Hey if you want to go home-“

“I’m fine.”

Daichi tried to push, it was all he could do at this point, “Have you talked to anyone? This is a very hard thing to go through.”

Hinata turned around his eyes threatening, holding this unimaginable demon. No one could stare at those deep brown eyes for too long.

“I said I’m fine.”

Suga walked over consuming Hinata into a hug, “You can stay here, just know that you don’t have to deal with this alone. We will do anything in our power to get justice for your friend and to console you.”

Hinata just sank into Suga’s tough his hands visibly gripping the fabric of his shirt, he was trembling.

“If you ever want to talk about it... we all are here for you and will be patient with you and will respect whatever decisions you make. Until you cross the line.”

“Why do the people I love leave. First my dad, now my best friend?”

Daichi tried again hugging Hinata as well, “This may not help but... is your dad alive?”

Wiping his face Hinata looked up, “Yeah? Why?”

“Call him.”

Handing Hinata his phone Hinata stared at it, tears falling down his face as he picked it up dialing the number he knew by heart. Dialing the number he had chickened out of actually calling.

Listening to his dad pic up he questioned, “Hello? Who is this?”

“Dad... I’m not doing so good.”

“Oh no...” biting his lip Hinata squeezed his eyes shut hearing his fathers voice.

“I just wish I could see the treehouse one more time.”

His father was never good with emotions, and he was never good with handling problems. Yet his son was hurting, the person he abandoned and probably devastated.

“Yes son... of course. Let’s go there right now.”

Hinata lets the tears fall his hands trembling, a small smile on his face before it disappeared, “That’s okay,” looking up from the phone Hinata looked at his friends surrounding him, “just promise to plant me there.”

Hanging up on his dad handing the phone to Daichi he rose to his feet, “I just need to sleep on things... I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

He got on his bike and sped off, no one understood his words. No one understood what he meant until the very next day.

Overhead on the loudspeakers clicked on. The Principal barely able to speak as his voice shook, his voice breaking having to muster the strength to speak.

“Our beloved first year Hinata Shōyō, was found dead, at the age of 16 from suicide. This is a tragedy and anyone who was close to Hinata has the option to speak to professionals at the school today.”

It was silent before he came back on more composed, “Hinata was a wonderful and bright student. His mother had admitted he had been struggling with his deteriorating mental health. He lost that battle, please take a moment of silence in honor of him.”

It remained silent for another few moments, “We prefer if you do not spread this outside of the school, his mother knows he wouldn’t want this to get out and he even wrote so. Now please everyone take this day to reflect and acknowledge the severity of mental health.”

The rushed clicking of the overhead speaker left everyone in a state of shock, the Karasuno team member’s all fell to the ground sobbing.

The guilt, sadness, and grief flooded them as if nothing would ever be the same again. They knew it never would be, no one would recover from this loss. They spent the day together in the main office consoling one another and trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel Hinata never found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day! You all deserve one


	9. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata singing :0
> 
> Always - Rex Orange County

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy just clearing out some documents I have today

Karaoke night with the Karasuno team was always... eventful. No had ever sang and had it be serious, Tanaka and Noya you already know, Daichi couldn’t finish his songs, Tsukishima chose the song “Tequila”. Yamaguchi and Yachi and the awkward duet. Kageyama refused to sing. Asahi would pass out if he did. Hinata just sat there, he wasn’t sure what the point of Karaoke was.

Everyone assumed Hinata was a horrible singer, it wasn’t a secrete he scream sang. The bathroom songs were heard during every game.

Suga was sitting there, it was the third weekend they had shown up at the small joint, it was one of the only places they couldbring the entire team without getting kicked out.

The man in charge of the booth had kept his eyes on Hinata, the boy never offered to sing nor was he offered by his friends. The guy leaned over the booth.

“Hey why don’t you ever sing?”

“I don’t know... it’s fun to watch!”

“Why don’t you sing for a change? I’ve heard your friends multiple times, I’m curious.”

“Oh, uhm. What song should I even sing?”

The guy looked over the songs trying to find a more calm one, something that focused on vocals, “Do you know this song?”

Hinata stared at it his eyes lighting up, “Oh yes! That’s a nice one.”

The man handed him a mic and Hinata stepped onto the stage looking confused on what to do. Yet he seemed natural on the stage. Any other people who was just sitting in there now turned their attention.

The music began, not including the yelling at the beginning. Hinata brought the mic to his face singing the first notes, “Ooh- Ohh.”

Hinata smiled as he sang out the little “Yeah” before continuing with his Ooh’s.

** It's hard to make yourself believe  **

** That it'll get better when you feel defeated **

** And carrying on is easier said than done. **

Everyone’s jaws dropped, that wasn’t what they expected. Hinata’s voice was so soothing, putting them in a trance as they stared at him sing peacefully slightly swaying as he did so.

** It took a while to see that I was in need of help from somebody else **

** But she keeps reminding me that I'm not the only one. **

They sank into their seat, the wanted to listen to his voice. They weren’t going to lie they were jealous of his having the voice he did. It wasn’t perfect but it was good to the point where he could get a career in singing.

** And babe, I would have told you this was gonna happen **

** If I had know that it would **

** But now there's less time and more things that I need to say **

Hinata looked out to the crowd with a small smile, the song was a part of him, something that he related to and made him feel less alone.

** And I'm afraid **

Cupping the mic he leaned forward as he sang, swaying. The slowly forming crowd of people no longer holding conversation, just Hinata. There was only Hinata.

** That there will always be a part of me that's holding on **

** And still believes that everything is fine **

** And that I'm living a normal life **

There was this pain in his eyes, it wasn’t easy to tell but Hinata wasn’t okay. Maybe it’s the fact he’s always hyper or talking or even that he has a smile plastered on his face... but there’s a darkness behind it all. He never felt worth it, being small and not the best was always disheartening, his confidence was all for show. Having to work ten times as hard to make it wasn’t ideal, always biking to school and being called the sunshine and baby of the batch wasn’t his idea.

Not having a father put some strain on his family, his mother having to take up two jobs to afford everything, Natsu often was staying with another family member since Hinata wasn’t home till later as well. It sucked, that’s why he stayed and practiced even after he had just practiced. He had nothing to go home to but a silent house.

Maybe it turned him into a more annoying person a touch starved, attention seeking, a hyper good for nothing shortie. Yet he’d have no idea because he got babied and honestly he’d rather be treated that way then abandoned again.

**But until somebody sits me down**

** And tells me that I'm different now **

** I'll always be the way I always am **

** Oh-oh **

Everyone just watched with wide eyes, this was incredible. It was like they felt everything Hinata was feeling. It wasn’t exactly a good thing because he was hurting, a lot. There was this pain, this fear he had bottled up. No one had ever imagined he was capable of being sad other than when he lost a Volleyball game. There was this heaviness to his words, as if no one even knew and he wasn’t planning on letting anyone know. And that concerned Suga and Daichi.

Asahi, Tanaka, Noya, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, and Yamaguchi were just digesting the feeling letting Hinata’s words and voice wash over them. It was like a breath of breath of fresh air, refreshing to say the least.

Tsukishima was shellshocked, he’d never admit it but he really did enjoy Hinata’s voice. It was soothing and genuinely strong. The soul behind it also added to the enjoyment.

Kageyama was a mess. Hinata sounded fucking angelic to him. Kageyama had no idea where the voice came from, but he was overjoyed to hear it. Hinata was always a mystery to him. No matter how much he talked about the things that had happened to him. His life outside of school was barely brought up in the conversation and when it was Hinata would ramble on about the tiniest of details. Kageyama would never bring this up but he always took note of it.

** My apologies, it's such a shame **

** I never planned to feel this way **

** But the more that I try **

** The more I'm seeing the difference, I'm not gonna lie **

Hinata smiled as his eyes glossed over his team. They really did make a change in his life. They gave him something to fight for. It felt like he lost the battle. He had suffered from depression, anxiety was natural. Tests and Volleyball matches had been when his anxiety was at an all time high. Tall people used to scare him but now it was a way to fuel his anger, something to motivate him and spark his defensiveness and aggression. He found his first partner, his first serious crush, a crush that would ultimately crush him if things go south. He found a group of people that accepted him and showed their appreciation of him, even if it was shown in the unfavored ways.

** And now I get to sit down **

** And I'm happy to admit now, I'm on my way **

** It seems I'm not invincible but I'm bored of the pain **

** And I need to explain **

Smiling as he sang into the mic, some people pulling out lighters and swaying them back and fourth as the lights were dimmed revealing how fair Hinata’s skin was. How his lips were a soft pink, and his bright orange hair and eyelashes made his deep brown eyes almost electric. His cheeks always a light pink, complimenting his faded freckles, they were really bad on his shoulders and chest.

** Yeah, there will always be a part of me that's holding on **

** And still believes that everything is fine **

** And that I'm living a normal life **

He felt tears form so he blinked a couple of times to get them to disappear, there was no time to reveal weakness, everything he’s gone through, and everything he will go through will make him a stronger person and drive him to a brighter future. One where he will have his own family, with someone who will appreciate him and take care of him to give their kids the best life they could’ve asked for.

** But until somebody sits me down **

** And tells me why I'm different now **

** I'll always be the way I always am **

** Yeah, yeah **

** Ha-ha, woo! **

His vocals were beautiful and he sat the mic down as the song quickly came to and end the entire crowd stood up cheering, Hinata jumped, his eyes wide seeing people standing and applauding him. Hinata was extending out the mic to the boy who convinced him to sing in the first place. Caught off guard he mic weakly held in his hand as his head faced the crowd his body oddly turned revealing his flexibility.

“Thank you! I wasn’t that good I’m glad you liked it!”

The boy chuckled taking the mic, “You should preform for us sometime, we have open mic to where performers can come in whenever we have our regular dinning. I’d like to hear you again.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t have a lot of free time... but! I’ll see if I can work that into my schedule.”

Stepping down watching as disco lights came on the wait for another singer began.

Tanaka slapped Hinata’s back with a proud smile, “That was awesome Hinata!”

Noya cheered leaning on the table, “Where’d you learn to sing like that?”

Hinata smiled as he sat down, “I’m home alone all the time so I tend to sing a lot! It’s really relaxing!”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, “Please whenever you sing in the future, sing like that. Your bathroom songs are revolting.”

Daichi couldn’t help but agree, “Yes your voice is wonderful! I’m much prefer to hear you sing like that more and not have you scream sing.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes shoving him, “You dumbass! Why haven’t you ever sang like that before?”

Surprised Hinata shoves him back before crossing his arms, huffing: “Well I never really found the need to actually sing. It’s embarrassing!”

Suga smiled brightly side hugging Hinata standing up, “I love to hear you sing, I wouldn’t complain if I had to listen to you sing the rest of this year.”

Yamaguchi smiled, he really enjoyed listening to Hinata sing, he actually cried, “Your singing was really good, you had a lot of emotion behind it.”

“What can I say, I’m an emotional person! Anyways, I’m should probably head home and make sure no one has broken in or anything.”

Suga smiled getting up, “I’m driving everyone back home, I can give you a ride too, only if you’d like.”

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

Daichi oddly forced Hinata into the front next to Suga, knowing very well the two were going to talk.

“So Hinata, why’d you say that about your house getting broken into?”

“Well my mom had been at work all day, and Natsu is with my Aunt currently so my house is a pretty easy target. It’s a joke though. I live in the mountains, no one would travel up it just to rob my house.”

Suga smiled humming as he drove down the horribly lit streets, “So you’ll be home alone tonight. If you don’t feel comfortable being alone you can stay at mine.”

“No it’s okay! I normally am home alone most of the week... every week.”

Laughing it off Hinata avoided eye contact staring down the street this pain. Suga wanted to dig deeper, he adored Hinata, he wanted to help but he needed to know what was wrong.

“Why is your parents never home? Why would they also just send Natsu off when you’re around.”

“My dad left when I was young, my mom had to take two jobs to afford everything. Natsu gets sent off because my mom couldn’t trust me to always be home.”

Everyone was either asleep or intently listening in the back.

“Oh why’s that? You’re a good person so I’d assume your mom would trust you.”

“Well, when my dad left there was a lot of issues. I went through a lot of stuff, he wasn’t a good person when he was around and that left me a little messed up.”

Suga turned to look at Hinata, currently sitting at a red light, “If you don’t mind me asking, what was your childhood like. You never really told me about it.”

“Oh, okay. Well my father was a bad man. He surrounded himself with bad people who did bad things. He hurt my mother and I a lot, whenever he wasn’t physical he just yelled. A lot. I just got used to being yelled at I guess, you learn to block the bad things out. I guess he got bored of tormenting us and left. My mom struggled to pay bills, things were rough and I had to help out in ways I’d rather not mention.”

Hinata took a break from speaking having to collect himself for a number of reasons.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay take your time.”

“When she took her second job, she would bring in enough money so I no longer had to... do what I did. I still would never be home, I’d just get up and leave. I wouldn’t see them up to a week sometimes. I was a trouble child until I was sent off for a bit to seek help. I’m a lot better now, I just don’t talk about myself anymore. I’d rather not be a problem, besides my problems aren’t even that bad.”

Heading up the mountain the lights passing by Hinata stared out the window.

Suga took Hinata’s hand squeezing it reassuringly, “Well you don’t ever have to be alone again. All of us in this car are a text message away. We are a family.”

Hinata finally let the tears fall, everyone panicking he laughed happily, “Thanks Suga. It’s nice to hear that every once and a while. Things won’t change for a long time, but you all help me more than a intuition ever had.”

Parking at the door Hinata pulled out his keys, there wasn’t a single car in his driveway, the lights were off, his bike laying on the ground.

Daichi was getting out of the car to get into the passengers seat everyone watching Hinata.

Slowly walking to the door he pulled off a sticky note reading it.

I won’t be home this weekend for a business trip, Natsu will be at your grandparents house. Sorry for the mess.

Removing the keys from the door he walked in. Flicking on the lights throwing off his shoes. They could see the counter lined up with bottles and beer cans. Hinata stared at them for a moment his hand on the door handle as he was frozen.

Pulling out his phone he typed a number not amused, probably his mother had been drinking. She doesn’t have time to drink and let the drunken state wear off, he wasn’t about to become an orphan.

No answer.

Hinata chucked his phone at the wall visibly upset the cool night breeze bringing back to Earth.

With a quick motion he turned around slamming the door, they watched as through the shades Hinata turned off the lights.

Guilt flooded them, Suga should’ve forced Hinata to spend the night. Hinata shouldn’t be alone. He’s always alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios


	10. I Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had a failed suicide attempt
> 
> The Karasuno team come to visit him as soon as they hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some angst with a kinda happy ending
> 
> ⚠️ Warning - Mentions ⚠️   
> Suicide (Overdose and cutting)  
> Self harm  
> Anorexia

(Hinata’s mother’s singing is in **Bold** )

The Karasuno team was alerted Hinata was in the hospital. From what Daichi knew Hinata tried to take his own life.

They rushed over and lead the the door. They paused to hear his mother’s soft voice, the saw Hinata he looked so distant.

Staring at nothing like no matter what he stared at he wasn’t actually seeing it.

** It was a February day **

** When your dad came by, before going away **

Hinata finally looked up at his mom, his hands still folded and resting on his lap, his fingers still wrinkled from laying in the bathtub. The pill bottle empty and the blade at the bottom of tub that was filled with light pink water. His cheeks no longer rosy and his eyes sunken, they eye bags he had covered with mail revealed.

** A U-Haul truck in the driveway **

** The day it was suddenly real **

She looked up at Hinata a weak smile on her face as she sang, her voice gentle and beautiful.

** I told you not to come outside **

** But you saw that truck **

** And you smiled so wide **

The Karasuno team stood there they all couldn’t move, it was as if time had stopped letting everyone have this moment to themselves. Hinata just looked mindlessly at his mother, she knew he probably wasn’t there. Hidden, deep down below all of the numbness, guilt, and shame he was drowning in.

** A real live truck in your driveway **

** We let you sit behind the wheel **

His mother leaned her elbow on the bed next to her smiling, resting her hand on her chin. She got a kick out of the memory it was bittersweet. Hinata’s eyes widened before he looked away, the guilt consuming him as he looked like a kicked puppy.

** Goodbye, goodbye **

** Now it's just me and my little guy **

** And the house felt so big, and I felt so small **

He remembers being held in his mother’s arms, watching the truck drive away, disappearing behind the horizon. Turning to look up at the house with his mother. This moment of “what now” just kept them there in each other’s arms.

** The house felt so big, and I felt so small **

His mother sang with a smile, you could see the pain behind it, trying to find the bliss in that moment. Hinata on the other hand looked tired, a frown appearing on his face as he lowered his head looking away from his mother.

** That night, I tucked you into bed **

** I will never forget how you sat up and said **

** "Is there another truck coming to our driveway? **

** A truck that will take mommy away" **

Hinata remembered that moment, so well. The fear he felt, he never understood that he felt abandoned in that moment till later. He never understood why his mother looked so surprised to have him ask her that question.

** And the house felt so big, and I felt so small **

** The house felt so big, and I **

Hinata was laying on his tiny bed tears streaming down him face, looking up to his mommy anticipating and dreading her answer.

** And I knew there would be moments that I'd miss **

Tears flooded her eyes, Hinata leaning over his bed scared about what was happening to mommy, reached out to her needing a hug. Sobbing as she grabbed her son Miss.Hinata just cried, Hinata cried to.

** And I knew there would be space I couldn't fill **

Everyone wondered why she never made an appearance to his games. Why she never picked him up when his house was on the top of the mountain. Why there wasn’t ever a time he brought up his family life. Hinata lived on his own pretty much, and it was easier to just leave the conversation than admit you lived alone all your life.

** And I knew I'd come up short a billion different ways **

Her voice undoubtedly shook everyone’s soul as she leaned over tears falling, she felt horrible, utterly and completely responsible.

She knew she couldn’t give Hinata the life he deserved. She didn’t even buy him his Volleyball shoes and Volleyball. She couldn’t even cheer for him at a game... something that didn’t even cost money. She never stepped up to be a mom, but when his father left she had to make a sacrifice. She wasn’t about to let the only thing close to her slip away, she refused to give him away.

** And I did **

But she missed out, and she does still.

** And I do **

Looking up to her son, there were the tears. Dripping down his face, trickling down. It had been so long since he cried, so long since he felt overwhelming emotions full him up, now spilling out of him. His mouth slightly opened in a frown, his eyes looking to his mom this hurt and concern behind him.

** And I will **

His nose scrunching as if all the emotions he’d been holding in and keeping to himself slipped out his tears flooded as his clenched his jaw his eyes showing he was sorry, he regretted what he did. It was just too much. The tears wouldn’t stop and he didn’t go to wipe them.

** But like that February day **

** I will take your hand, squeeze it tightly and say **

** There's not another truck in the driveway **

She walked over to the shaking boy, finally squeezing his eyes shut letting the tears spill out. Standing up she stood over him, cupping his face with a hand motioning him to look up. Staring into her eyes his face red with tears and his teeth tightly clenched together he cried. She looked down on him adoringly, tired and glad he was alive. She rested her forehead against his, gently taking his hand, his arm weak and completely wrapped up. He squeezed her hand with every ounce of strength he could muster.

** Your mom isn't going anywhere **

** Your mom is staying right here **

Getting out from under the covers he looked at his mom, she pulled him close hugging him. Looking down at him, tears falling. Feeling his heartbeat, his soft skin of which she was jealous of, his soft fluffy hair he got from his Grandmother. She was holding her living, breathing, son.

** Your mom isn't going anywhere **

** Your mom is staying right here **

** No matter what **

** I'll be here **

His chin resting on her shoulder he leaned on her, screaming out as he into a fit of sobs. His whole body shaking as he leaned into her embrace. Smiling softly as he rubbed his back, her head titled up sitting on the bed with her son, still some dried up blood from his neck down since he was laying in a bath of it.

** When it all feels so big **

** 'Til it all feels so small **

** When it all feels so big **

Wrapping his arms around her he sobbed, breathing in her scent. His mom was there. She loved him, she’d stay.

** 'Til it all feels so small **

** 'Til it all feels so small **

The Karasuno team watched as he clung to his mother for dear life as she cried with him pulling him close fixing the tubes filled with blood being pumped into Hinata. Wearing a simple hospital gown he hand touching his bare skin.

“I’m so sorry. I thought- I thought I was in the way. I thought everyone hated me! I thought I was holding you back, that I was a living reminder of dad. That I-“

She pulled back wiping his tears hushing him, “We will figure this out. You’re the strongest person I know. You just need to learn that you can’t do it all on your own. I know you refuse to talk to me about your problems. I should be apologizing.”

“Please don’t, it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. All of this is my fault. I just should’ve...”

Looking down he cried, we didn’t want to die but he wasn’t worth the life he was living. He repeated that to himself, but he didn’t know anymore. Living couldn’t be that bad, his mother was trying to apologize even when there was nothing she should be apologizing for. She must care.

She kissed his wrist softly, “No matter how many scars you have collected over the years... I’ll look at them and see how strong you are. You’re still here, the best thing thats ever happened to me.”

Hinata bit his lip, leaning his head down and sang, wiping his tears as she watched him, gripping her skirt.

And I knew there would be moments that I'd miss

And I knew there would be space I couldn't fill

And I knew I'd come up short a billion different ways

And I did

And I do

And I will

She broke into a smile, Hinata’s smile was an exact replica. Squeezing his mom he choked out a sob.

“I’m so sorry. I’m such a horrible person.”

“You’re not a horrible person. You had been hurting, for years. It was destined for it to be too much, no one can hold the weight of the world on their shoulders for a reason.”

“Will this get any easier?”

“Yes, and all your friends will be right beside you.”

“I think I’m ashamed. I don’t know if that’s the word to use. I feel embarrassed, like...”

“You are entitled to that feeling son, what you did is something you visibly regret. Shame is a natural emotion, just remember people make mistakes. You’re still alive.”

“I am alive... but— I still am not doing good, I still feel horrible. Of course I would, I just had my stomachs pumped and I’m not having blood injected into my body.”

Kissing his head she smiled, hopeful, “Things will only look up from here. I’m going to be around from now on, I should’ve been there. I’ll be there now.”

“It’s okay. If you need to work the night shift... I understand. As long as you love me at the end of the day and I know that... it’ll be fine.”

“Don’t lie. Don’t sacrifice yourself anymore, be selfish. I want to know what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“It’s telling me anything and everything, I don’t trust myself. Volleyball stopped that, but then when things just started falling out of my grasp, Volleyball just became a part of the problem.”

Hinata looked up at his mom, “Am I broken?”

“You’re not broken, you’re human. Human’s aren’t perfect. Mental illness isn’t your fault and it’s a battle many people face. I should’ve noticed.”

“I hid it mom. No one knew, I made sure no one had known. If anyone asked I’d shut it down. People I spent the entire day with didn’t notice. I did it on purpose, so it’s not your fault.”

“Please, just... I want you to be happy.”

There was too much to say, to discuss. There was time for that, and right now Hinata deserved to see his friends. Nodding hugging his mom one last time he got under the covers, freezing.

Taking a deep breath laying back Hinata just let the shit feeling wash over. His stomach hurt, his arms had this dull pain to them. His fingers finally smooth. He hadn’t yet gotten cleaned so he smelt like blood, thankfully he hadn’t vomited in the bathtub so he didn’t reek.

Hinata’s mother opened the door to leave, bowing to the group of people he could only assume to be his friends. Waiting for the yelling and shunning Hinata tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

Suga standing before him just leaned down, hugging him. The tender movement leaving Hinata surprised and overwhelmed with shame.

Opening his eyes as he wrapped his own weak arms around Suga, Hinata breathed in the familiar scent. It brought him comfort and familiarity in the heavily monitored and white walled room. The stench of chemicals burned his nostrils as he wasted away in the hospital bed.

“Please don’t scare me like that ever again Shoyo. I love you.”

Hinata gripped Suga’s shirt his face resting on Suga chest as tears fell automatically, “I love you too Suga. I just couldn’t see it, there wasn’t anything there.”

Everyone took their turn and hugged Hinata, Tsukishima awkwardly hugged Hinata, it was a firm hug though.

Kageyama squeezed Hinata proceeding to cup his face and turn his head observing every inch of it; holding his hand making sure he was real... that he was alive and breathing.

“You’re okay, you’re here and you’re breathing.”

“I’m right here Kageyama.”

“Why’d you want to end everything so bad... was I not good enough for you to stay?”

“It’s not like that at all Kageyama, you were more than enough.”

“I don’t understand.”

“And you probably never will. I don’t want you to know why I feel the way I do, you shouldn’t ever have to know.”

Kageyama looked torn as he sat on the bed everyone looking around Hinata squeezing his hand.

“I grew up without a father, my mother was never around either, always working. I was home alone most of the time. Natsu is my sister but I rarely see her, she’s living at my grandparents. I faced a lot of challenges in my life... eventually I couldn’t rise to the occasion and I crumbled.”

Hinata took at his arms momentarily before looking at each and everyone of his teammates.

“Even before I came here I didn’t have a sense of self-worth, my confidence was non existent and I had no self esteem. I still don’t. I ended up coping in very unhealthy ways. For instance self harm, I’d starve myself, and you get the idea. My life became this endless loop of misery and then I applied to Karasuno.”

“I have fun everyday with you guys at practice... it just— gets worse and worse every time I go home. The silence growing louder and louder. My emotions getting fainter and harder to show. Then there was nothing. Nothing in my head, nothing anyone said or did would have gotten through to me. I felt nothing and saw nothing, there was no future, I didn’t want a future, I wanted to be dead, I wanted to be selfish and take my life because that’s what my head told me.”

“It’s no ones fault, there wasn’t anything that could’ve stopped me from getting as bad as I did. I just dealt with my problems on my own, I already felt like a big enough of a burden as it was. But— I’m here, and alive for a reason I suppose.”

“I’m just happy you guys don’t hate me.”

“Shoyo.”

“We could never hate you.”

It wouldn’t be fine for a long while, but everyone in that room was going to make sure Hinata knew they cared and that they would walk alongside Hinata and his battle for the rest of their lives for as long as it takes. There was always a tomorrow, no one knows if it can be a better day, so just live to find out.

What’s the rush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely day


	11. Train Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata witnesses a suicide attempt
> 
> Will he reach them in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey sry I’ve been in a very dark place recently and I feel like writing is the only way to prevent myself from hurting myself :,)

Hinata was heading to the Sakanoshita stores with the Karasuno team, he heard the train heading past, after his history with trains he could fondly look at where he was right now and the person he became. It still pained him but he turned to watch.

His heart stopped, at the sight before him. His breathing quickly stopping, the air got caught in this throat as watching someone, he didn’t know who it was.

They were standing on the train tracks. He’s been there before, no one knew but he had, and now he was standing on the outside looking over.

Everyone snapped their heads around upon hearing the loud crash that was Hinata’s bike. They all turned to see him running towards the tracks, Hinata throwing off his bag screaming.

Following after him yelling for him they panicked. Hinata didn’t slow down, rather the opposite. His legs pushed his forward the train growing closer at extreme speed.

Tanaka screamed begging for Hinata to stop he couldn’t risk loosing his kohai, “You’re not going to make it! Hinata stop!”

Hinata leaped flying into the man who was standing there. Before they could see if they were okay the train flew by, blocking their view.

As soon as the train passed there was Hinata struggling to get up, the air knocked out of him. Running over they watching the two boys stare at one another. Never had the group seen such a pained and scared look on his face.

They saw he began talking to the person the two both with tears in their eyes.

“How old are you?”

“Just turned seventeen today.”

Hinata smiled on his knees as he hugged the boy tightly, “Happy birthday.”

It was silent as the older boy hugged Hinata, sobbing into his chest. Hinata just wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed circles on his back. A hopeful smile on his face as a couple tears fell.

“Why’d you save me? You don’t even know me?”

Hinata stared at him sitting down in front of him in the dry, waterless dirt, “I know you a lot more than you think. I saved you because I was exactly like you two years ago.”

The boy looked at Hinata the stream of tears slowing down Hinata continued.

“I had been on a week long drug binge. My father was an addict, my mother and Natsu were never home. I came onto the train tracks intending to kill myself.”

“At the last second I changed my mind. What’s your name?”

“Avery... Avery K.”

“You know Avery K... when it comes to death, why rush? We all get there sooner or later. The only thing guaranteed when we’re born are death and change.... As the wind blew my hair, and the train was flying toward me, the thought came to me.”

“Why not wait for the next train of change?”

“Things were hard then. I was depressed. And I felt... hopeless. But, what if I stayed? What beautiful things could be waiting for me?”

Hinata smiled warmly turning to look at his team, at Kageyama. His gaze rested on them, his eyes full of life and excitement. He extended a hand to the sitting boy.

“You know. You can die anytime.”

“What’s the rush?”

Hinata took his hands and nodding seeing Avery decide to share who he was, “I was sexually assaulted at the age of 15, people at my school blamed it all on me. After dealing with it for so long... I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Hinata just looked at him with a pained expression, “My father occasionally sexually harassed me when he was around before his overdose. I never once believed it was my fault. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t in his right state of mind, nothing excused his actions to violate me. Their actions aren’t justified because you couldn’t stop what was happening.”

Avery stared at Hinata tears falling again, Hinata squeezed the boys hand looking at him with a serious gaze.

“They have trauma therapy, there is a really lovely woman I talked to up until this year. Or— if you need someone to talk to, who gets it and can listen and just be there then... you have me.”

Handing his a slip of paper with his phone number on it he smiled.

“Are you a brother?”

“Yes I have a twin sister.”

“Get back home, I’m sure she’d love to have you back home, living. I don’t know your family situation and she may not show it in the best ways... but, she loves you.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name is Hinata Shoyo. I’m glad I got to you in time Avery K.”

“Likewise, I’ll text you soon... Hinata.”

Hinata nodded watching the boy slowly head home visibly still shaking from the incident. Turning around to his friends Hinata held up his hand, his finger was bent in the wrong direction.

“Guys, I think I need to go to the hospital.”  


* * *

Screaming in disgust and fear Tanaka and Noya started to run away. Daichi chased after the two. Asahi looked about ready to pass out, Yamaguchi and Yachi were trying to keep their senpai from falling over.

Tsukishima just watched everything go to shit. He grabbed some sports medical tape from his bag.

Suga was currently trying to run with Hinata, Kageyama yelling at Hinata for being a dumbass. Everyone could hear the concern in his voice. It was almost like something more was hidden beneath the surface.

They arrived, Suga and Kageyama were taken back with Hinata as the others waited. Well... Asahi, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi had to go, it wasn’t that they didn’t want to be there for Hinata. They all had a list of questions they wanted Hinata to answer but they also had a family... and they didn’t have a good excuse. A broken finger only matters so much.

Hinata shut down their questions, “We will all talk about it when everyone’s together. I want to make sure everyone is together when I answer any questions you guys have. A person can only handle so much when looking back on their trauma.”

Noya and Tanaka keeping Hinata lively, Kageyama fighting with Hinata.

Daichi and Suga calmed down the situation, glad to just have them all acting normal again, the situation not seeming to bring them all down.

Parting ways they all said their goodbyes and Hinata couldn’t help but thanking them and apologizing for the possible inconvenience. Of course they made sure Hinata knew it was okay and there was nothing for him to be thanking them for.

Hinata had a smile on his face, a warm, lovely smile. One he had never hesitated to display since he met his friends. Hinata hadn’t felt that rush since slamming his hand into the volleyball at the junior-high match. Now he felt it all the time. Surrounded by people he considered his family.

Things were a lot better, Hinata was glad about that. It wasn’t that he didn’t have off days or got sad he did. It’s when he did get sad or have those off days it was to the extreme. His mind went spiraling instantaneously as he clawed for a proper answer for the reason he felt the way he did or why things were they way they are.

Yet he felt at ease knowing as soon as he woke up the next morning he’d have his friends. People he’d keep close and always have. No matter how far away they were, he had a family. A home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight everyone please keep your head up and remember that tomorrow could be better. Even if it isn’t then the next day could be better as well.


	12. Accidental Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata needing time vent accidentally calls Kageyama.
> 
> Fluff at the end :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my fellow Haikyuu fans

Hinata couldn’t attend the group hangout, which was odd but Suga paid no mind. Tsukishima and Kageyama weren’t originally going to show up but decided to only then finding out the bright blabber mouth wasn’t going to be showing up.

Everything had been going good until Kageyama got a call seeing it was Hinata he put it on speaker.

Before he got a word in there was Hinata his voice hoarse as he was crying, “Kenma. I just feel so alone right now, and I don’t know if you care or not.”

Kageyama went to go and say “wrong number dumbass” but thankfully didn’t as Hinata chocked back a sob as he spoke.

“I don’t know why everybody hates me so much.”

Sniffing could be heard on the other end before there was a crash and the call canceled.

Suga got up instantly, “Does anyone have Hinata’s address?”

Kageyama followed him, “I don’t know his address but I know how to get to his house from here.”

“Follow me!”

Getting in Kageyama directing Suga who was going ten over the speed limit. Something about the ending of the call rubbed him the wrong way. Already hearing him cry and believe the world was against him was hard to process in itself but this wasn’t something to take lightly.

Arriving the house lights were off and there wasn’t a car in the driveway. Was Hinata not home?

Suga knocked in the door waiting, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while Kageyama looked ready to break the door down.

“Why would that dumbass think we hate him?”

“I don’t know, maybe he takes things very personally? I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s the case.”

Ringing the doorbell again Suga bit at his lips before calling out.

“Shōyō!”

It was probably another minute before he rang the doorbell again slowly their panic rose, Hinata wasn’t answering his calls either.  
Suddenly they heard running from inside as the light clicked on, holding their breath as it went silent again. Feeling watched they noticed the peephole. Suddenly the door flung open. Hinata standing there in a sweatshirt and shorts.

“Suga? Kageyama? What are you two doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

“Shut it Boke we came to check up on you.”

“Oh? Well come in I guess—“ awkwardly opening the door the whole way motioning them inside.

The house wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small. For Hinata, his mom, and sister the house was a great fit. Besides, they didn’t need a big house, it made the space feel empty and cold.

Sitting them down Hinata started some tea before walking back into the living room watching them take a seat.

“So what’s the occasion? I thought you all were having a group gathering.”

Suga nodded with a warm smile, “Yes we are right now, it just seemed odd you didn’t come and all...”

Slowly nodding Hinata got up fixing their drinks as the water was ready, “Sorry, my mom was working the night shift so I had to take care of Natsu! It doesn’t happen a lot but she was called in and duty calls.”

The realization hit them and Suga sighed his view of Hinata was always high and full of genuine love but now there was this strong sense of respect. Prioritizing his family and being a good older brother was an admirable trait.

Kageyama crosses his arms, “Well I- we missed you! I actually showed up for once and you weren’t even there!”

Hinata smiled warmly his face slightly flushing as he handed them their warm drinks.

“That’s touching, you should show up more often, our team should be close. It would probably help our trust and bond.”

Suga smiled before taking a sip, “Thank you Hinata, but we actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

Hinata looked up seemingly unaware. No one understood how he could disguise his sadness so easily. How he could bury his feelings so well that no one even once imagined he felt that way. It was goosebump worthy.

“What’s up?”

“Well when we were all hanging out you accidentally called me instead of Kenma.”

“Huh? No I didn’t-“

Pulling out his phone Hinata scrolled and clicked the phone app. His eyes widening to see his most recent call was, in fact, to Kageyama.

“Hinata, none of us are mad. None of us even hate you. If you felt this way why didn’t you come to us about it?”

“I didn’t feel like it was my place to talk about how I felt. You all had gone through your own struggles and are way better Volleyball players than me. There wasn’t ever an opportunity for me to tell you guys. It could’ve ruined everything.”

Kageyama’s hard stare softened as he sat down the glass on the coffee table.

“You should always talk about how you feel! We all went through our own struggles but you brought this team together. You broke through everyone’s shell and helped us become the team we are. We are in your debt dumbass!”

Hinata stared blankly between the two, “I’m sorry. I guess— I’m used to not talking about how I feel. Just because I do something nice doesn’t mean you have to do anything in return... I stand by that. I do what I do because it’s just what I do, I never expect anything in return.”

Suga walked over, standing in front of Hinata who was sitting. Pulling him close into his chest Suga embraced the boy making sure he knew we was loved.

“I’m glad you reach out to people, even if you didn’t mean to make that call to Kageyama. I just want you to know you’re never alone, we all care, we all adore you Hinata.”

Hinata shook as he tightly gripped Suga’s coat, Kageyama got up sitting on the arm of the couch side hugging Hinata. The three stayed like that for a while.

Pulling away Hinata wiped the tears that had fallen, “Thank you, I guess I have a lot of problems... I just don’t know how to fix them.”

Suga flashed a smile, “You fix them however you want to! We will be your personal cheerleaders.”

“Fix them through us, or let us help. Let us return the favor, you deserve something in return,” Kageyama stated rather plainly.

“Okay, as long as you stop tugging on my hair whenever you get mad!”

“Shut up Boke Hinata Boke!”

Suga checked his watch, “Hey, we should head back... will you be okay Hinata?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, I was about to go to bed anyways.”

Kageyama stared ar Hinata for a moment, “I’m staying over, I don’t want you to be alone tonight.”

“Okay, I’ll set up my spare futon!”

Suga hummed walking over to the two giving them both a tight hug, “Goodnight you two, don’t do anything stupid, don’t break anything, and use protection!”

Hinata turned bright red pointing to the door, “I’m sorry Suga senpai but I’m kicking you out!”

“Just words of wisdom! Passing it down just like my own third years did once upon a time.”

The door clicked shut as Suga left, Hinata lead Kageyama to his room.

“Alright, you can do whatever you want while I set up the futon.”

Kageyama sat on Hinata’s bed looking around. His room was average, some posters on the wall of albums and the small giant. He was an organized mess, as piles of books sat on his desk and floor, pencils in cups and surprisingly some high quality art supplies. Seeing a guitar Kageyama pointed to it.

“You play?”

“No, it belongs to my dad. I keep it just to remember him since he’s overseas. Maybe I should learn, put it to use.”

“It’s way to big for you.”

“I’ll grow bakayama, why are you so negative!”

The two bickered momentarily before Hinata smiled gesturing to the bed.

“I have an unused toothbrush somewhere, the bathroom over there also, just so you know.”

“Alright. Thanks for letting me stay. I’ll buy you breakfast tomorrow.”

Hinata turned to face Kageyama a warm smile on his face extending out his hand holding a dark blue toothbrush, “Here!”

Kageyama went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Hinata had already done so before the two even showed up.

“Hey Kageyama.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re a good person. I just felt like telling you that.”

Kageyama came out getting under the sheets, Hinata turning off the light the two not sleeping.

“Thank you Hinata. You may be the only person to think that.”

“Well, don’t worry cause even if everyone turn on you... I’m not going anywhere. After all with you I’m invincible... right?”

“And with you I’ll be my strongest. You’ve made me a stronger person. You’ve shown me friendship and what it’s like to have someone care about you, even knowing about who I used to be.”

“I wasn’t too great in my past neither, I had no room to judge you. You are so much harder on yourself than anyone else ever will be. I’ll make sure your crown never falls.”

“I think, you’re my person.”

Shuffling could be heard, Hinata sitting up, “What?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I said. You don’t have to make it weird.”

Hinata crawled over onto Kageyama’s futon, “No, I just, you’re my person too.”

It was dark but Kageyama got up his hand finding the side of Hinata’s face cupping it.

“Can I kiss you...?”

“God yes.”

They missed. Kageyama ended up kissing Hinata’s cheek. They got closer the second time Hinata’s lips gently kissing the corner of Kageyama’s mouth.

Like they say, third times a charm.

After all their failed attempts it calmed their nerves and the adrenaline rush, but it didn’t stop the butterflies or the excitement. Smiling into the kiss Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama tilting Hinata head his hands, cupping the boys face.

Pulling away they went in for another, and then another... and another. Each time the warmth rushing their their body staying consistent as they got the hang of the whole kissing thing. Their lips definitely swollen from the pressure, Hinata and Kageyama knew about French kissing but we’re so flustered by the thought they just decided to go to bed.

Moving back into Hinata’s bed, taking Kageyama with him, Kageyama was of course the big spoon. The two quickly fell asleep. Hinata practically sprawled on top of Kageyama who was snoring. Hinata smiled waking up, Kageyama still asleep.

Deciding to wake him up Hinata peppered his face with kisses pretending to sleep when Kageyama woke up.

“Hmm?” Kageyama stretched before pulling Hinata close going back to bed.

“Common sleepy-yama we have to get up.”

“It’s Saturday.”

“Fine five more minutes.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D have a great day, and if you aren’t I hope it started looking better 🥺


	13. I Won’t Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno boys go out to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~

Hinata wasn’t about being harassed. He could take jokes and people questioning his abilities because of his small figure, and height. But. NOT. Perverted. Harassment.

Deciding to go out and have some fun they headed to a random hotspot for calm partying. The crazy trio ran to the dance floor getting hype and going off to the music, surprisingly they all knew how to dance. Hinata and Noya ended up revealing the surprising control of their hips as the two danced quickly to the music laughing. Tanaka hyping them up as he failed to twerk.

Eventually they all sat down heading back to their drinks and Hinata knew very well to never leave your drink unattended. So since he did he wasn’t going to drink it. There was a guy sitting at the bar constantly glancing over, practically stalking Hinata.

“What’s up Hinata? Something wrong?”

Turning to face Suga and the rest of his concerned teammates Hinata smiled brightly as he stood up, “Yes actually.”

Getting up walking over to the guy they all watched the boy smirk thinking he was about to get laid.

Hinata’s face went dark as extended out his drink for the boy to take, “You’ve been staring at me for like, a fucking hour.”

Setting the glass down Hinata shot a threatening smile as he clasped his hands together leaning in his face, “Can I help you? Like, what’s your problem?”

Hinata chuckled his face inches away from the slowly cracking pervert, “If you get near me though. If you try to touch me.“

Resting a hand on his shoulder as he jerked his head causing the boy to flinch Hinata snapped, “I swear to God, shitdick. I will take my Louboutins and castrate you.”

The guy swallowed hard Hinata smirking slightly before getting out of his face, “Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Now, drop a pill in anyone else’s drink, I’ll find you, turn you into Kentucky Fried chicken and feed you to the rats. Have a lovely night.”

Turning away Hinata smiled to himself sitting back down, “Much better.”

Everyone looked terrified of Hinata, in seconds he had went from the spawn of Satan to an innocent child.

“What? He drugged my drink, I’m not about to let him get away without being mentally scarred.”

Immediately everyone seemed to understand and gave Hinata a pat on the back.

“Yes, now if you don’t mind I have a night to party.”

Noya leaping out of his seat, the three dragging everyone else onto the dance floor. Hinata cheered watching the asshole leave empty handed.

Laughing as a song came in Noya did some freestyle singing.

Noya: In her lips, let it pop  
Here with all my ladies

Hinata: Hold on....Bitch!

Tanaka: Did you hear what the fuck I said? 

Daichi: What the fuck?

Noya: Shake some ass!

Hinata: Hoes!

Hinata and Noya easily and flawlessly broke it down, arms raised to the sky as jaws dropped around them. Smug the two continued to dance Noya bending down hands on the floor as he twerked and Hinata in a split held a hand to the sky the other propping himself up as he showed off that oddly nice ass he had (I think he does squats).

Tanaka spitting bars as his two friends broke it down like there was no tomorrow.

Tanaka: Spittin' rice, chicken henny some light

Hinata: Some light!

Tanaka: Put it on me, do it slow and do it right

Noya: Do it right, hoe!

Tanaka: Get it right-

The three couldn’t do it anymore and just bursted out laughing letting the hype music play in the background. The three continuing to dance and act like absolute idiots eventually died down.

Noya winked nudging Hinata, “Now I know why that guy was trying to get you.”

Hinata shoves him laughing, “I’m very happy chasing after a guy who definitely doesn’t like me back.”

Tanaka and Noya sobbed as Hinata’s comment hit too close to home for them.

“One sides lovers club! You’re welcome Hinata!”

Gaining attention as three guys just stood on the dance floor hugging, they didn’t care after all they shook their asses for the whole world to see so it wasn’t too horrible.

Hinata groaned grabbing a drink watching Kageyama hold a glass of water.

“Wow, are you really not drinking milk?”

“Shut up Boke Hinata!”

“Hey! You know I’m right!”

“I drink water all the time now back off you stripper!”

“Ah so you were watching?”

“I mean you were in the middle of the dance floor and scream singing.”

“Still you looked, aww enjoy the view?”

“You’re drunk.”

“Nope! I’ve been drinking sparkling water to feel fancy! Alcohol tastes really bad.”

“Oh, it really does. Wanna get out of here?”

“Sure! Wanna go play Volleyball at the park?”

“Where are we gonna get a Volleyball?”

“My bag... Duh!”

“Why do you carry a Volleyball around dumbass?”

“Why don’t you?”

“...I don’t know.”

“Exactly bakayama, now lets go.”

Whistling was heard as the two left Noya and Tanaka cheering them on.

“Use protection!”

Flicking them off Kageyama walked out Hinata bright red, “Stop!”

The two did play Volleyball but Hinata’s little show would be imprinted into Kageyama’s mind for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y’all in the next fic. I have a shit tone so get ready ;)


	14. Hinata the Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and a childhood friend are working to solve a rape case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure this is the last fic I have written that references Euphoria quotes or the show in general

Hinata the Detective

The camp was going great, Karasuno may have not been wining but they were learning new skills and improving in general. It was all okay until night time hit.

** Briiinnnggg **

** Briiinnnggg **

** *click* **

Sitting up in his futon Hinata answered his call, people shuffled a bit but seemed to still be sleeping. Boy was he wrong.

”I’m at camp, what do you need now?”

On the other end the voice was muffled but still loud, “More information on your case, I’m where you are head to the closest bathroom.”

”About Jules? I’m on my way.”

Hinata stood up grabbing a small bag, quickly walking out of the boys dorm.

Tsukishima rose annoyed only to see Hinata was already gone, Suga got up from instinct.

”Something wrong Tsukishima?”

”No... I—“

Kageyama spoke up the futon next to Hinata’s, “Hinata got a call, the person said to meet him in the bathroom.”

Suga got up putting on some slip on shoes and a jacket quickly heading out. Daichi backing up his boyfriend followed. Kageyama and Tsukishima being nosy but not wanting to admit it followed behind solely on the fact they “couldn’t fall back asleep”.

They heard matches getting struck, the smell of cigarettes apparent and papers being messed with.

Hinata voice could be heard quiet and you could hear the serious tone behind it, ”Why would Jules lie to help Nate?”

His friend could be heard, “I don’t know.”

“Well have you asked her about it?”

”No.”

“You haven’t asked her...”

”No.”

The two were leaning over the papers a cigarette in between their fingers as they stared at one another.

Hinata suddenly turned facing his friend, “Well doesn’t that seem like the first logical step?”

“Honestly Shoyo... this whole thing is beyond logic.”

* * *

The next time it happens was right before dinner, walking into the lounge there was the guy. 5’10, he looked as if he just injected eight packs of heroine, his deep purple hair messy and untended, wearing a suit, throwing one and a badge of Hinata.

”Common, we got planning to do.”

Quickly changing Hinata came out in a white dress shirt, a thin black vest overtop, wearing nice fit black dress pants and old worn down converse he slipped on the police badge.

Everyone’s jaws dropped as he fell into a quick paced walk with his friend, their footsteps clashing on the waxed tile flooring.

Grabbing a stack of papers slipping a box into his pocket the two rushed down the halls.

Noya gasped tugging Tanaka behind him, “Drama! Let’s go and listen.”

Kageyama nodded quickly, “We can hide in the stalls if we get there before them.”

They made it there before them.

Peaking through the cracks the two entered the taller boy handing Hinata the match box after lighting his own, Hinata swiftly striking it on the first match he took a deep breath of the smoke letting it out.

”Unless... Jules was in love with Nate.”

The taller boy leaning on the railing as Hinata moved around, “Why would Jules be in love with Nate?”

“Listen to me! The night of the carnival she said she wanted to meet up with this guy she met online.”

Hinata got in front of the guy going into depth about his analysis and knowledge, “Okay? Some fucking jock. He’s from a conservative family, and they were talking— and texting. They’ve been texting for weeks... and when I say texting I don’t just mean regular fucking texting. They were sexting.”

Hinata lit another cigarette his friend just then finishing his first.

“Like nudes?”

Hinata turned around walking down the row of stalls unaware his friends were ease dropping.

”Yeah. Side note— very nice dick very clean room.”

His friend raised a brow impressed, “Hmm.”

It was silent for a moment Hinata and his friend just thinking, their internal analysis. Hinata blowing out smoke spoke again.

“She never fucking saw his face.”

”So Jules got cat-fished.”

”Huh?”

“No hear me out, the night at the carnival. She made plans with this guy to meet him at the lake. Okay?”

“I fucking go home and the next thing I know,” his friend starts knocking a stall door, “She’s knocking at my fucking window.”

He then knocks again, Hinata’s back is pinned against the wall the boy towering over him as he explained, “She was all emotional, she had fucking tears in her eyes. I say Jules... what the fuck happened.”

He leans close to Hinata’s face who was concentrated on the information being brought to him. The two obviously close enough to be comfortable with having less than three inches between their lips.

“She looks at me and goes... he didn’t look like his pictures.”

Hinata spoke breathlessly as he looked up to the boy walking forward, ”Well yeah that’s like the definition of a catfish.”

”No- but do you know what his name was?”

“Nate Jacobs?”

“Tyler...”

“...like Tyler Clarkson?”

Motioning the paper's he pointed at Hinata, “You’re goddamn right.”

Sitting down next to him Hinata turned his head to face him, “Well... this is more complicated that I initially anticipated.”

”Well you’ve helped a lot, you should become a detective one day.”

”Nah, if you couldn’t tell I’m at a Volleyball camp right now. I’ll stick to Volleyball. Besides this shit is exhausting.”

”Hmm... so... you have those dick picks?”

”Yes they’re in my pile.”

”Bet you get off to those right?”

”Nah the dick belongs to someone who hurt our friend. I’ll grab a knife before I grab my own dick.”

Hinata’s friend was audibly dying of laughter, “That’s so good! Yet you’re right, that’s a nice dick.”

”You’re a virgin, you don’t know what a good dick is.”

”I may have not gone all the way but I’ve given a blowjob before.”

”Ew dude, was it with your ex? I bet he was a head pusher—“

”How’d you know?”

”The fact you dumped him.”

”I mean... you’re not wrong.”

”Of course I’m not. What do you take me for an idiot?”

”Well—“

”Okay, what’s the fun in letting everyone know you like... are a human reader?”

”True! Hey... can I uhm...”

”You’re disgusting. Take the picture and I’ll be on my way.”

”Fine, I’ll call you soon.”

”Please let me get sleep tonight.”

”No promises, I think you’re pretty. I need to see that pretty face.”

”Thanks, you’re not that handsome. I’ll be on my way. Now get off this area you're not supposed to be here and my entire team has seen you acting like a crack addict!”

* * *

Hinata never got a call, they were eating lunch inside, suddenly feeling some sit next to him, “Oh my god what are you doing here?”

”Wow nice way to great your friend Shoyo,” Tsukishima smirked.

Hinata smiled his head onto the table, taking a deep breath his hands pressed together, “Okay, everyone this is my friend Nomura Gonshiro.”

”Shiro, pleasure to meet you!” he smiled brightly telling them his preferred nickname.

Hinata looked back at him again, “Okay so what so important that you come here again, without permission, and interrupt my meal.”

His friend pulled out his phone scrolling to a picture of two people sitting next to each other kissing. Everyone glanced back and forth from the picture to Hinata’s expression.

“Maddie is 17, and Tyler’s 22 and they fornicated.”

Hinata looked up turning to stare at Shiro, “Statutory.”

“Yeah...”

Hinata spoke, “You saw it, I saw it, we all fucking saw it...” Hinata’s eyes trailed by to the phone, “Including Nate.”

Everyone stared, Daichi who was training to be a police officer was explaining the words to their teammates. Everyone wide eyes that Hinata knew this stuff.

They snapped back into the conversation as Shiro tilted his head leaning close to Hinata’s face, this fondness in his eyes, “And what is a lighter offense than statutory?”

Hinata stood up quickly, “Assault.”

Shiro followed after him, “Bingo, and what do you think you’re doing Hinata?”

”This is statutory rape were talking about, do you have his number?”

”Who? Nates?”

”No, Tyler.”

”Yeah, here.”

Hinata pulled out his phone dialing the number, putting it up to his ear he reminded himself to record the call which was what Shiro was doing.

Sitting down Hinata held the phone to his ear, Shiro holding his phone up as well. The other end picked up and there was a man’s voice.

”Hello?”

Hinata cleared his throat before breaking out into a really good female impression, “Hey! This is Sakura Kon, I heard you sell stuff.”

”Ah I don’t give out information for free, but what exactly have you heard I sold?”

Not missing a beat Hinata named off some drugs, “Cocaine, spice, meth, you know the hardcore shit.”

There was a chuckle on the other end, “Ah well, I don’t exactly know you so I won’t sell to you. You know your stuff though.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes impulsively getting an idea swallowing his price in his most seductive voice he spoke into the phone, “Well what if I Uhh, suck you’re dick?”

“Like in my car?”

Hinata literally felt like vomiting as his face morphed into pure disgust he dropped his voice back to normal, “I’m fucking 16 you fucking creep, now... I have some questions.”

The guy on the other end obviously trying to process what the fuck just happened, “I’m not asking about the drugs, or the fact you would let a random stranger suck your dick. I’m asking if you know that there are people who are going to take your ass down.”

”No... I don’t know.”

”Ah we’ll that sucks, because personally I am. I see through all you little shit and I know why my friend testified, but let me tell you this, you won’t be getting charged with assault. Taste statutory bitch.”

The man on the other end went to speak but Hinata hung up, “What a sicko.”

Shiro snorted almost dying, “That was perfect, I could hear him dying when when you told him you were 16.”

”Well, we have all of our evidence now. Can you go down to the office without me?”

”Sure. When you’re back from camp I think you need to talk to Jules.”

”Hmm, I was going to but why do you say that?”

”She hasn’t been open with me recently. You read people like a book, I think calling her out and forcing her to realize her issues will be the best option.”

”Yes, but rape is tricky dude.”

”And so are emotions, please? Since I’m going to the office for you, you do a request of mine.”

”Fine. Call me and tell me what happens, please unless it’s an emergency don’t come back here!”

”I will since I love you!”

”Get out, you have a boyfriend!”

”Yeah, you~”

”Stop telling everyone we’re dating!”

”You’re admitting it! We’re dating?”

”We are not dating you looser, your boyfriends a second year. Besides he’s taller than me.”

”True, never grow.”

”Fuck off.”

”With pleasure.”

Still smiling as they waved goodbye Hinata turned back to his friends, “Geez finally our end of the case is done. Everyone before you ask. We aren’t dating, that call was for evidence, I don’t do drugs, and it was to help my friend who was raped.”

Seeming to take that information Noya smiled, “Join our Kiyoko protection club.”

”I’m already in it, I’m your personal detective.”

Tanaka cried hugging Hinata, “Thank you, even though us three are dumb at least you’re smart enough to do some work.”

Suga seemed worried still, “Hinata are you safe? Being a part of something like this isn’t good.”

“I know, it’s the risk I take. The only bad one involved in this guy, Tyler. I also know self defense, besides I’m rarely alone.”

Tsukishima sighed fixing his glasses, “You literally ride your bike home, in the dark, up a mountain, surrounded by trees.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “Hinata boke! You put yourself in danger, what if you get hurt, or killed.”

Ennoshita cut them off, “Everyone chill out, Hinata was doing a very incredible thing, if you have such a bad problem with it. Start giving him a ride home, or walk him.”

Everyone looked at Kageyama who seemed confused, “What?”

Yamaguchi mentioned the idea, “You could walk Hinata home Kageyama! You two seem the closest!”

Narita gave the two a thumbs up, “Yeah that’s a good idea, besides aren’t you two like dating.”

The two first years went red Hinata standing up, “This conversations over, I’m leaving.”

Kageyama still red but wanting to get out of the situation rushed after him, “Hinata Boke, where are you going? You can’t just leave dumbass!”

They ended up on the roof. Their confession was about as lame as to be expected.

Hinata: I like you

Kageyama: I like you too

Hinata: No I mean I like like you

Kageyama: really?”

Hinata: Yeah, if you don’t feel the same it’s fine

Kageyama: No I like like you too

Hinata: Nice!

Kageyama: So we are like boyfriends now or?

Hinata: Boyfriends!

Kageyama: You shoulder get back in that one suit.

Hinata: Why?

Kageyama: Dunno, you looked good in it

Yeah... they made a love declaration into a moment of their pure dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toodles


	15. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata secretly a mathematical genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Everyone grouped up, Daichi was getting ready to give out announcements and dismiss the group when the door opened a older woman standing there.

“Would any of you boys know where I can find a Hinata Shoyo?”

Hinata turned raiding a brow stepping away from the group, “That depends, who’s asking?”

“Well I am his grandmother, I run an institution for gifted youth.”

“Gifted?”

“Yes, Hinata’s father was a brilliant man, completing some of the most advanced math problems known to man. We have our beliefs that his son can solve the problem.”

Hinata finally revealed himself as he spoke narrowing his eyes, “If you didn’t know, my father killed himself because of the work you forced him to do, may I remind you. What makes you think I’m interested in doing this work with you?”

The woman smiled her eyes lighting up, “Its nice to see you again. Don’t let your mother know I was here. I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Why? Because you know you shouldn’t be here? I’m not doing your stupid math problems!”

Kageyama spoke up interjecting into the conversation, “Boke? What the hell is she talking about, you’re just as dumb as me?”

Suga nodded with a polite smile, “Yes, are you sure you have the right person?”

The woman huffed before crossing her arms unamused, “Alright, Hinata would you answer some math problems for me?”

“Sure, doesn’t mean I’m going anywhere with you.”

“Alrighty. How about three plus three?”

Hinata snapped at the woman loosing his temper with each passing second.

“Three plus three? Really?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“What kind of stunt are you pulling?”

“The one where you actually answer my questions.”

She asked and he answered not missing a beat.

“9+8?”

“17”

“15+17?”

“32”

“57+135?”

“192”

“What is fifty seven multiplied by one hundred and thirty five?”

Hinata paused his teammates sighed looking away Daichi getting ready to dismiss the woman when Hinata spoke.

“Seven thousand, six hundred and ninety five. The square root is eighty seven point seven... and change.”

The woman pulled out her calculator typing in the numbers only to look at at him with a wide smile, “You’re correct...”

“I know I’m correct!”

She smiled taking a step torwards him. Hinata stepped back.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m taking you to do some problems.”

Hinata laughed at her everyone’s eyes widened, “I’m not going anywhere with the woman who killed my father. Please get the hell out of this gym.”

The woman flinched before her eyes narrowed storming out of the gym without a word.

Daichi awkwardly finished his announcements and let everyone head home for the day. Hinata quickly grabbed his things and left, his phone out. Everyone assumed he was going to tell his mother.

It was the next day during school, lunch break came around and the overhead speaker came on. Currently the Volleyball team was eating at the roof.

“Can Hinata Shoyo please come down to the front office please?”

Tanaka and Noya started laughing getting up to follow Hinata, “Bahaha! Looks like our innocent kohai isn’t as innocent as we thought!”

The entire group ended heading down to see what exactly the issue was. They were pretty much a package deal at this point. Entering the office the Principal waiting.

“Ah thank you for showing up quickly during your lunch break. Would you mind if you and your friends followed me?”

Shrugging the entire group got up and followed the man. They were lead to a room that wasn’t often used, mainly due to the fact teachers were switched around so often and different classes were dropped.

The room was open and had nice rows where desks would sit, somewhat like a computer lab. At the front of the room sat a simple desk for the teacher. Behind where the teacher would sit there were giant chalkboards. They were the cool ones that you could push up and there would be another behind it and whenever you were done you could clean it and pull it back down.

Sitting on the desk were two adults. Hinata’s grandmother and the other was a man swearing a dusty and old looking suit.

“Ah it’s so nice to finally meet the notorious son.”

Hinata looked at the man a raised a brow, “Who exactly are you?”

“I went to school with your father, I’d say we were friends. He tutored me, now I’m a professor in advanced mathematics.”

The answer was solid and straightforward, Hinata appreciated that, “Why am I here?”

The man pointed to an equation of the board, “Can you solve this?”

Hinata stared at the problem, symbols and numbers no one knew how to even begin to work with.

“No. No I cannot.”

They all sighed and the grandmother looked at the man, “You can expect him to just walk in here and magically do this problem instantly?”

“Well I’d what you said was true he’d be able to solve this.”

“I can’t solve this!”

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Hinata who looked dead serious trying to convey a message no one was understanding.

The grandmother sighed, “All you have to do is dissect this random problem!”

Hinata huffed snapping at her, “Not much time dissect if you ask me.”

“Why- why do you say that?”

“It’s wrong.”

“What?”

“Well for starters, you forgot the negative sign on the exponent. It went downhill from there. The problems unsolvable.”

Hinata turned to the professor with a smug look, “Maybe your profession wasn’t a good fit.”

The man walked to Hinata handing him some chalk. Hinata staring at them.

“Where’s my step stool? You really think I can reach the damn board?”

Urgently the grandmother grabbed him something to stand on, Kageyama and Tsukishima snorting. Tanaka and Noya cackling in the back of the room sitting at a random desk

The two quickly stopped upon seeing their teammates faces rather blank and concentrated, observing Hinata. Hinata cracked his back and fingers quickly before stepping onto the mini latter and began writing. Adding the exponent like his said and added something to the end of one.

Turning to face the man everyone watched as he gave a small nod, his face oddly blank. No one could tell if he was surprised, excited, or anything else.

Hinata then turned back to the board sighing before his mind went to work, his hand and arm moving across the board as he steadily wrote. The dust falling down like snow as his fingers were covered in a thin layer of chalk.

Hinata looked at the board with this apparent excitement, a small smile as he picked up the pace. No one understood how he could process this. He was a high school student in a common algebra class. This was some of the most advanced math known to man. The sound of the chalk dragging across the board filling theirs ears. 

Soon the board was filled Hinata grunting as he shoved the board up letting it slam loudly causing everyone to flinch. Their eyes slowly growing wider as their mouths grew more and more agape. They were astonished, bamboozled and utterly dumbfounded.

Hinata was a fucking genius!

The man had a hand resting on his chin, the other crossed around his chest. He stared at Hinata’s mother who looked back at him. Her face was also blank as she stared at him. It dawned on them that she didn’t ever see him do math, she knew he could because she stuck her nose where it shouldn’t have been.

Looking at the top of the board Hinata hummed to himself trying to start on the new board looking up copying what he had last written.

Slowly writing “QED” Hinata sat the chalk down, stepping down to face the professor who stepped forward.

“Shoyo, you knew the problem was wrong. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Mom says I’m not suppose to correct older people.”

The man finally broke into a smile, letting out a breathless laugh. It sounded more like a breath of relief.

Hinata shrugged staring plainly, “No one likes a smart ass.”

Hinata smiled grabbing his box, “Now if you don’t mind I’d actually like to eat today! Please never bother me again.”

Kageyama rushes after Hinata yelling absolute gibberish at the carrot top. Hinata waved for them, a bright smile on his face.

They understood why Hinata didn’t tell them he was a genius, they acknowledged his past and what had led to him to pretend to be stupid. To feel normal and safe, like he had his own choice and sanity.

He was happy being who he was and living carefree with his mom, sister and friends. Playing Volleyball almost everyday with the people he loves and would do anything for... even Tsukishima, even as the douche he could be.

Hinata may be a genius, but he is the most genuine and devoted person they’ve met. He was their stability, their own little sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had some bad PTSD
> 
> Angst to Kagehina fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops-

Volleyball camp was fun. You’d ask anyone and they’d tell you they enjoyed everything about it. Soon they all realized a sleeping situation. Hinata never slept. It Hinata would be roaming the halls all night, sometimes humming, staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

It was the second day and Hinata still hadn’t slept, Suga pulling Hinata aside.

“Hinata, you haven’t been sleeping at all, is something wrong? You know you can come to us if your uncomfortable or anything.”

“No I just, don’t sleep around people.”

“If you explain why I may be able to help you.”

“Okay... I have really bad night terrors. I can’t stop myself... no one can stop them. When people try and wake me up I never respond and it happens at least once a week. They are a bother and would disrupt everyone’s sleep.”

Suga tightly hugged Hinata, “None of us would judge you.”

“It’s embarrassing. Its just me screaming and flailing while still asleep. The longest mine had ever lasted was 9 minutes.”

Suga smiled pulling back with a warm smile, “Sleep tonight, I won’t tell the others unless we wake up to you having one okay?”

Hinata nodded his eyes visibly panicked as he laid down that night, stiff. As he laid down seeing Kageyama next to him Hinata sighed, warmth filling him as he went to bed.

That night he didn’t have a night terror.  
The next night though... he didn’t get so lucky.

Everyone shot up to Hinata screaming, rambling and begging for help. Tanaka rushed to wake Hinata up and Suga threw him back.

“Don’t! He said if this happens it’s pointless to try and wake him up. It’ll leave him in a dazed and confused state, if he did!”

They all just sat the as Hinata flung himself before he shot up gasping for air, his eyes wide as he was visibly hyperventilating. His head was facing the ground gripping at the sheets.

“Hinata? You okay?”

He was still asleep, and flew out of his bed running and slamming into a wall. Daichi went to help him get back to bed but Hinata thrashed kicking and hitting begging for help and whoever he was imagining to stop. It was only a couple minutes as Hinata sobbed in his sleep, his breathing panicked as he squirmed. Suddenly Hinata closed his eyes falling right back to sleep.

No one could sleep after that.

The next day Suga woke up to find Hinata tending to his bruised forehead.

“Hey Hinata. I’m going to let them sleep in today, you can head back to bed.”

“I had a night terror, didn’t I?”

Suga nodded slowly, “Yes you did, I made sure they didn’t stop you. Daichi did have to grab you so you didn’t run out of the room.”

Hinata nodded sitting down tears uncontrollably falling, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you can’t control them.”

“I’m so embarrassed, I didn’t want any of you to see me like that.”

Suga slowly embraced Hinata in a hug, Noya and Kageyama early risers by default waking up to see the two hugging.

Hinata had his back to them, Suga sitting in front of them.

“I’d like to learn more about them. I want to be as helpful as I can.”

“Well, Ive suffered from PTSD for years now, I think I’m on year ten. My father was very abusive and I only remember one of my night terrors. I won’t say what my father was doing but apparently it was one of the worst reactions I’ve had. I had shattered my window and slammed my fist into my moms face when she tried to snap me out of it.”

Suga nodded seeming to explain his actions when Daichi restrained him.

“I’m very sorry, I’m assuming you’re father isn’t a part of your life?”

“No, he isn’t. My mom called the cops on him when... he uhm...”

“You don’t have to force yourself to say anything Hinata... it’s okay.”

Suga’s stood in front of him his arms wrapped around Hinata’s shoulders looking down at him.

Hinata wiped his tears, “It’s stupid, I don’t even know what happens when I have these stupid terrors. All I know is when I scream, cry, and get physical and that’s because I’ll be in pain the next morning.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I have natural anxiety, so I take medicine to relieve stress. Whenever something triggers my PTSD I’ll normally have a night terror.”

Suga stood up cracking his back, “Have you taken those medication?”

“Not yet no.”

“Here let me go and grab it for you, where is it?”

“In my bag, I have a doctors note attached to it, so you can throw it aside.”

Looking in the mirror Hinata pulled out concealer, covering up the wound. It was sad to think we was used to it. Suga came  
Back holding two containers.

“I just brought both.”

“It’s alright, I should probably take both today!”

Suga nodded watching Hinata pop off the caps pouring a pill into his hand swallowing it without any water. Getting out another pill Hinata took it.

“That should probably help, they mainly just are supposed to calm me down and like make my mind into mush. I like volleyball because I can easily focus even when I take my medicine!”

Suga pauses carrying the medicine back putting it in his bag, “Oh is that why you struggle in school?”

Hinata got up drinking some water, “Yeah, it makes me really tired and disconnected. I’d rather have that than panic attacks. Those are even more embarrassing.”

“Don’t feel ashamed because you’re fighting a battle. Honestly knowing all of this makes you one of the strongest people I know.”

Hinata looked up to Suga and hand on the door, “The happiest smiles always have the darkest secrets. I’m strong but I’d rather be seen weak Suga-San.”

Walking out to get breakfast the door clicked behind him, Suga staring at the door sitting on his bed.

Noya finally got up, “Well that was a good lesson of the day. I’m gonna go and talk to him. Try and distract him.”

Kageyama suddenly got up as well Suga now cursing to himself, “Suga you’re not responsible for Hinata’s past. Hinata hid it very well. Just think about how he opened up to you about it. He really loves you senpai.”

The two walked out leaving Suga to look over the sleeping teammates. A warm smile on his face.

“I’ll help him, pick up the pieces one by one.”

A month had passed, they were heading over to grab some meat buns when a man called out.

“Shoyo!”

Hinata felt like vomiting, the voice so clear and unmistakeable. Quickly turning to face where the voice came from it was none other than his biological father.

The man stopped in front of him, his face was blank, “It’s good to see you—“

He placed as hand on Hinata’s arm, Hinata ripped out a scream slamming his foot into his father genitals watching the man collapse.

The man yelling, “You little shit! Come here!”

They watched Hinata dig his nails into his chest, drawing blood as his fingernails were sharp and rigid. Tears flooded his eyes as he was gasping for air.

The man grabbed Hinata’s wrist just as Daichi went to intervene. Hinata swiftly tugged away from his fathers grasp. No one knew how he had the strength to wiggle out of the grown man’s grasp.

“Don’t touch me! Ugh as if!”

The man gritted his teeth, a smile everyone knew held hated and murderous rage behind it, “You’re coming with me whether you want to or not.”

Hinata was backing away Daichi and Asahi stepping in. Asahi may have been a timid and anxious person but when someone threatened the people he cared about most, he will go apeshit.

Tanaka already storming over threatening the man, “Like hell he is! I’m not letting him go anywhere with you!”

Hinata tugged on Tanaka’s wrist featuring him that this wasn’t safe nor smart. Daichi and Asahi getting in front of the two.

“Sir, what are your concerns with my friend?”

“That’s my son and I have ever right to take him with me.”

Suga narrowed his eyes pulling Hinata close to him, Hinata’s back pressed against Suga’s stomach as warm and secure arms wrapped around Hinata’s chest, “The moment you went to jail you no longer have custody of Hinata or guardianship, you can’t control where he goes.”

Asahi using his older appearance as a threat, “I’d recommend you leave before we get Ukai out here.”

The man seeing visibly he was outnumbered quickly spun on his heel marching off. Soon stopping and turning back around the man stared at Hinata.

“I will get you Hinata, don’t think for a second your safe you brat, you’re my son and I control you.”

It was like the world faded away the two standing in a black abyss, Hinata and his father. The man who had abused him and tried to kill him, the man who was put into jail for attempted murder. The man who managed to get out for god knows what reason.

Hinata felt air goes in and out of his lungs but it was like his body wasn’t reacting to the oxygen. His body felt cold but he was sweating, his hands gripping at the air trying to stop the numb tingling starting to creep up his arms. His legs frozen, his feet glued to the ground. His hair stuck to his face as the rest flew with the dead breeze. He could hear his heartbeat pounding like his feet on the concrete when he soared past Kageyama in the mornings. Yet his gaze remained on his father, the two having a stare out, his father excited to finally be back, back to torment Hinata. Hinata was ready to shove his foot so far down his fathers throat that he can kick the man’s heart.

Hinata bit his lips trying to gain feeling in them, he felt so cold you could practically see the illusion of purple.

“I am not your son. You are not my father. You’re a monster, a sick sack of shit. You’ve stolen everything from me! My innocence, my chance at having a normal life— hell feeling like a normal person. My little sister is scared of sleeping, and my mother worried one day she’ll wake up and I’ll be dead.”

The man paused, he liked having that power, but for once he wasn’t sure what he was feeling.

“I can’t go anywhere without looking over my shoulder. I can’t get touched without feeling my heart stop and my body burn. I can’t even walk into my own home and feel safe. I haven’t seen a blade or weapon for months, the medicine cabinets are locked and up high. You’ve taken everything from me.”

“Everything but them. Everything but the people that make me believe I’m okay. Make me want to push through to the day where I can smile and say I’m okay and mean it! The people who make me believe there will be a day where I won’t need damn pills to get through the day without collapsing because I forget how to breath!”

Hinata took a step forward, “I’m not your son. You’re not my dad. You’re just a bastard who deserves to be locked away in prison for the rest of your miserable and uncalled for life.”

Hinata couldn’t catch his breath, his body felt like ice was running through his veins and the tingling sensation overwhelming him now burned. The tears falling down his cheeks were hot, and his jaw was clenched so tight that everyone was worried he’d break a bone or a tooth.

His father stood there, he had lost the battle. He wasn’t ever going to be successful because Hinata wasn’t alone, he’d never be alone. Hinata was a lot stronger than he made himself to be, he had no intention of being violent but would if time called for it.

Hinata shoved his father back as he screamed rage overpowering the fear he had originally felt. A new confidence and power flooding Hinata’s senses.

“To hell with you! I never wanted you then and I’ll never want you now!”

Hinata turned around wiping his face as he finally took in a long breath of cold frosty air. Letting his body un-paralyze itself, the tingling dying down as he felt warmth finally rush back in his body. His hand pushing upon the door to Ukai’s store the smell of yeast and cigarettes filled his senses. 

Ukai chuckled upon seeing everyone following closely behind Hinata.

“What happened to you munchkin? You look like shit.”

“Just saw my father who somehow managed to get out of prison. It smells like shit.”

Noya choked on the pop sickle he had just bitten half off of.

Ukai knew about Hinata’s situation and extended out three meat buns, “Take these for free. You deserve them Shoyo.”

Hinata stared blankly at the man who had just shoved three meat buns at him before flashing a bright smile his body visibly still trembling, “Thank you!”

Hinata went to the front waiting for the others to get their things, Kageyama heading over, only buying a yogurt drink.

Hinata let his mom hang up before turning to Kageyama, “You only got a drink? Here take one!”

Extending out a meat bun to Kageyama who looked surprised, feeling heat rise to his face Hinata raised his voice, “Take it! I’m being nice bakayama!”

Kageyama took it and went to go hit Hinata but just let his hand fall remembering what Hinata had said.

“Thanks Boke.”

Hinata’s eyes widened momentarily before taking a bite out of his bun breaking eye contact.

Eventually everyone gathered back together and Hinata waved to Kageyama, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Kageyama just kept walking beside Hinata, “I’m walking you home. With your father back walking alone would be dangerous.”

“Hmm, I’m pretty strong! Besides it’s late and you shouldn’t have to walk home in the dark!”

“You dumbass! He’s a grown man, you wouldn’t win in a fight!”

“I can run really fast though!”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes before letting out a deep sigh, “Don’t argue with me, I’m walking you home!”

The declaration flustered Hinata who immediately hid his face with his hands, “You can’t just say something like that Kageyama!”

“Stop making it weird Boke!”

Hinata smirked, “Aww you care about me after all—“

Kageyama stopped walking grabbing Hinata’s hand, “You think I don’t care about you?”

“Well I like to tell myself you do, and I do know you pretty well now, but I could be wrong! I’m not the smartest after all.”

“Of course I care about you! You’re literally the only person I tolerate! I thought you knew by now!”

Hinata paused turning to stand in front on Kageyama, “Thought I knew what?”

“I love you!”

Feeling his face heat up, knowing damn well he was red as a tomato Hinata felt like he was about to collapse with tears flying everywhere. Yet.... It was only a couple tears, delicately falling down his pale cheeks. A shinning smile as he looked up to Kageyama.

“Really? I love you too...” gaining confidence Hinata gave Kageyama’s hand a squeeze, “I love you Kageyama!”

Looking away Kageyama scoffed, “Shut up dumbass Hinata.”

Hinata couldn’t help but see the smile Kageyama was desperately trying to hide, his face going blank before turning to Hinata.

“Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“I guess so...”

The two Volleyball obsessed boys refused to admit it was their first kisses but it didn’t matter. The kiss was saved for their life changer, their soulmate. It wasn’t perfect, but it was perfect to the two. Even though Hinata’s lips were chapped they were soft and lightly bigger than Kageyama’s. Kageyama’s were smooth and cold perfectly complimenting Hinata’s.

Pulling away the two let out a shaky breath, you could see the white cloud of air come from their mouths.

Hinata smiled as Kageyama frowned, embarrassed. He enjoyed the kiss but it just left him feeling awkward. Thankfully Hinata wasn’t that way and just skipped tugging Kageyama along with him.

“Be my boyfriend Kageyama!”

“Okay, just stop skipping so fast! You’re murdering my arm!”

Giggling Hinata stopped skipping rather the twos paces slowed down numerically. Not wanting to part they cherished their time they had before parting for the night. The two would be awake before they knew it in the morning racing each other.

Arriving Hjnata turned to Kageyama, “Thank you, for dropping me off and all....”

Kageyama nodded simply taking a step forward pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

“Goodnight Boke, remember if you ever need anything everyones here for you. I’m here for you, you don’t have to everything on your own anymore. Dumbass.”

Hinata just reached out his arms hugging Kageyama, resting his head on the talkers boys chest. Listening to the younger boys quickly beating chest Hinata smiled.

“Goodnight Kageyama, I’ll do my best to start reaching out— it’s habit.”

Kageyama gently tucked some of Hinata’s hair behind his ear gently pressing a kiss to his lips, “Dont do anything stupid, better show up tomorrow morning.”

“Of course bakayama! I’ll beat you tomorrow!”

Leaning in the doorway watching Kageyama disappear around the corner Hinata sighed, a tired but genuine smile spread on his lips.

~What an idiot~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta luego


	17. Boy It’s You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs into a guy who stopped him from killing himself.
> 
> Ends with soft Kagehina ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on a Ballerina one shot and more parental Hinata! 🥰✨

The Karasuno Volleyball team went out to eat and there was a band preforming. The guy singing seemed to capture all of Hinata’s attention. His eyes trained on the male, he didn’t seem gushy or overly excited. Rather, Hinata seemed focused and content as he displayed a smile no one else had seen Hinata wear before.

They guy on stage stood, singing as his bandmates behind him played. The pianist, bassist, and drummer all seemingly in their own world.

Locking eyes with the guy as he sang, it seemed as if they had been waiting for that moment all of their life.

** In the night the stormy night away he'd fly **

** And dream of para-para-paradise **

** Para-para-paradise **

** Para-para-paradise **

As soon as the song ended Hinata got up the guy on the stage jumping down.

Asahi raised a brow, “Where are you going?”

Hinata held a hand to them his eyes not trailing away from the guy, “I’ll be back.”

The two standing a foot apart, Hinata looked up to him a soft smile. A smile that held so much admiration and gratefulness no one could explain.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“It’s you.”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Seemingly breathless as they spoke the two stood there for a while just staring at one another before they tightly hugged, the taller boy spinning him around.

“You’re alive! You’re really here still! I never forgot about you.”

Setting Hinata down the guy led him out of the crowd, the two standing there holding a conversation the Karasuno team was most definitely ease dropping into.

“I mean I have you to thank for that.”

“I’m just glad to know you’ve made it to this very moment. I’m glad to see you again Hinata.”

“Likewise, I’ve gotten a lot better and got the help I needed.”

“I’m assuming you go to a different school?”

“Yeah I go to Karasuno High now.”

“Oh nice! I thought I recognized you in the paper.”

“Yep! Karasuno is back to being a powerhouse school for Volleyball! My teammates are incredibly talented! I love them all!”

“That’s amazing! What position do you play?”

“Middle blocker—“

“With your height? That’s epic, you’re so badass!”

Laughing Hinata lit up light a lightbulb, “No I’m not that great, I’m pretty much just a decoy.”

“Then you’re a damn good decoy, don’t cut yourself short.”

“Sorry it’s out of habit. I’m working on it though!”

“Hey wanna take a walk? It’s kinda hot in here and the bands on break for a bit.”

“Sure, I doubt my team would even notice I left.”

“Oh, alrighty then!”

Suga got up looking at Daichi alerting him, “Hey I’m going to follow them just to make sure nothing happens.”

Kageyama got up already heading after them, “That Boke shouldn’t be running off without telling us!”

It turned into a field trip for the Karasuno team. Hinata had his hands behind his back as he walked. His pace slower than anyone had ever seen as he walked in silence with the taller boy.

“Nice breeze.”

“Reminds me of that day.”

The boy looked down to Hinata as he took a deep breath his arms slightly raised at his sides.

Resting a hand on his shoulder the boy offered a loving smile, “It reminds me of how fast I ran. You used to be so light that when I grabbed you we flew back a couple feet.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked up to him, his eyes slightly teary, “You yelled at me and asked what I was doing. When I tried to come up with an excuse you cut me off.”

The boy held onto both his shoulder, “I heard what you said to yourself as you closed your eyes. And what I said still remains.”

Cupping Hinata’s face he repeated the words he had said a couple months prior to this very moment, “Don’t you dare extinguish your light because HE can’t handle the brightness.”

The tears finally fell as Hinata slammed into the taller boy, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso, “Thank you. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

The boy securely hugged Hinata, his breathing much more calm as he hummed in contentment, “I wanted to show you that it didn’t matter how much the odds seemed against you, that there was always someone who’d reach out. Someone who cared.”

Hinata pulled back as the guy pulled down his sleeve to wipe Hinata’s tears.

“I remember when I first saw you Hinata. You looked so distant, so untouchable. Yet here you are now, so close, alive. You barely spoke when I met you, so timid and submissive. You looked so scared when I touched you, and now you welcome me with open arms, you seem so much more confident and sure of where you’re going and what you’re going to do. I love that.”

“I didn’t have a home, my family the past year had fallen apart and I was alone for a while living only with my mother. She was barely home though, she said she was at work but I honestly didn’t believe that. Eventually my mother got custody of Natsu and I had to take care of her, not that I’m complaining. My old school was horrible and you know my story about that one guy there, but you were the light chasing me when there was no light in front of me.”

It was quiet as Hinata messed with his hands, “Now my mom is home a lot of the time, Natsu is being taken care of properly and I can be a regular student at a high school with people who don’t know the old me. It’s liberating and makes me really happy I’m alive.”

“I’m glad you’re alive and things are starting to put themselves back together. Also your friends at this new school seem to be very good for you, you have this light in your eyes when you talk about them.”

“They give me hope. Hope that not everyone is an asshole.”

“And that hope is a good one, we should go out sometime.”

“Hmm, like as friends?”

“If that’s what you want then yes.”

“Then yes! I have a phone now too!”

Exchanging numbers the two just fell into a comfortable conversation about organizations and the mental hospital Hinata had gone to for a month.

All the third years were crying out of love and happiness that they made Hinata happy. Noya and Tanaka were surprised about what they heard even though were already fully confident that they made Hinata happy even before this confirmation. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita all stared at Hinata fondly, impressed with his strength and his personality based on his past. Tsukishima was silently touched by Hinata openly expressing his love for each and everyone of his teammates even though Tsukishima would constantly pick at and tease Hinata. Yamaguchi was crying because he’s faced depression and suicidal thoughts, having someone make it hard for you to want see the next day is the worst period of a persons life. Kageyama was relieved to know Hinata didn’t secretly hate him, and that he was only hanging out with that strange guy as friends. He found emotions confusing, he didn’t really understand what the two were talking about but had a basic understanding of the situation.

As a person who hadn’t faced mental health problems other than abandonment issues and a minor fraction in time where he was mourning his grandfathers death unhealthily, he couldn’t really see where Hinata was coming from or what could’ve driven him to the point he was at.

Nonetheless they all snuck back to the front of the building waiting, pretending to have not known where Hinata was. Daichi acting protective and Suga acting worried.

“Hey guys! Sorry I was catching up with an old friend! Everyone this is Kamenashi Hiroji! Hiro these are my friends I told you about!”

Introductions are held - sry I’m lazy to write it

Hiro walked over waving to Hinata before taking back to the stage with his friends, Hinata facing them as they went to preform again.

As The World Caves In - Matt Maltose

Hinata seemed to realize the song, the song that had been playing in a nearby music store, right by the bridge he stood on and Hinata’s mouth slightly dropped as he sang with him.

** Oh boy it's you that I lie with **

Hinata looked away exhaling deeply looking off into the crowd seemingly dazed. Kageyama noticed. Kageyama could hear his heart as it pounded in his chest, as he held his breath his eyes glancing to Hinata’s hands more specifically the one that rested on his lap.

** As the atom bomb locks in **

Kageyama reaches out, his hand felt hot and like he was drowning in sweat, even though his skin was dry as hell.

** Oh it's you I watch TV with **

Kageyama lightly nudged Hinata’s hand, Hinata didn’t look up as they shakily moved to hold hands, Kageyama slowly intertwining their fingers.

** As the world, as the world caves in **

Hinata gave Kageyama’s hand a small squeeze before leaning on him, resting his head on Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama sightly moving closer as nothing but music and the two of them remained.

Singing the next verse Hiro smiled warmly watching Hinata and Kageyama reach for one another whether or not they realized it. Eventually he eyed Hinata to move to the dance floor where some of his friends already were dancing.

Asahi and Noya, Suga and Daichi, and surprisingly Tanaka and Ennoshita. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were holding hands under the table as if no one else could see. Kinoshita extending a hand out to Narita to go and dance. Gays in love, so beautiful.

** And here it is, our final night alive **

** And as the earth runs to the ground **

Hinata got up still holding Kageyama’s hand, Kageyama hesitating momentarily before standing up and following Hinata. Dancing couldn’t be that hard... right? Stopping letting goof Kageyama’s hand Hinata smiled. Kageyama had never seen his smile shine as bright as it did before, his nose scrunched as his eyes crinkled. Kageyama standing there, no clue on what to do, Hinata took his hands placing them on his hips. Nodding to himself before wrapping his own hands around Kageyama’s neck.

** Oh boy it's you that I lie with **

** As the atom bomb locks in **

There was this silence the hung over them, normally it was awkward like whenever they had eaten together or walked home but there was always this strange intimacy to it.

** Oh it's you I watch TV with **

** As the world, as the world caves **

Their gazes not faltering as they slowly swayed, Kageyama quickly getting the hang of the movement. Hinata rested his head on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama pulled him in, keeping him close.

** Oh it's you that I lie with **

** As the atom bomb locks in **

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a small smile, “I’m glad we are on the same team.”

“I’m glad too.”

“I’m glad you’re my partner.”

“I’m glad you’re mine too dumbass. You’re not getting rid of me.”

** Yes it's you I welcome death with **

** As the world, as the world caves in **

“I love your brightness. I love you Hinata.”

As the world caves in

Hinata leaned up as Kageyama cupped his face, the world fading away as their lips pressed against one another’s. It was the best kiss the two had every had, the only kiss they’d want to do again and again. So they did. Soft and careful, warm and loving.

“I love you to Kageyama.”

Most of his teammates were on the same boat either dancing or kissing, some were doing both. No attention drawn to them as they were in their own little world.

Continuing to play mellow music Hinata and Kageyama left, walking anywhere and everywhere, just enjoying being together. Kageyama raised a brow looking down at Hinata.

“Oi, wanna grab some meat buns? I’m hungry.”

“Yeah! Wanna play some Volleyball tomorrow?”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow dumbass.”

“I know bakayama, that’s why I’m asking!”

“Fine! Tomorrow at 6:30 be ready when I get there!”

“Okay!”

Falling back into silence the rest of the way to the store they smiled Hinata swinging Kageyama’s arm who remained quiet not really knowing what to say nor wanting to speak.

Kageyama buying two extending one out to Hinata the smaller boy took it happily, practically inhaling the meat bun.

“Boke Hinata! Chew or else you’ll choke you hog!”

Ignoring Kageyama, Hinata smiled as he sat on the steps allowing Kageyama to eat his food.

“When did you fall in love with me?”

“I felt this attraction to you back in junior high. Only when we started practicing together did I realize I liked you more than a teammate.”

Hinata smiled looking at him.

So he wanted to know me even before my attempt... wow.

“I thought you were an ass. Yet I like you for some reason.”

Yelling as he got slapped in the back of his head Hinata laughed, “I’m kidding! I just felt like I understood you and you understood me. You stuck around even if I actually annoyed you.”

Kageyama got up extending out a hand, “You have to play volleyball with me forever Boke. I don’t care what you do or anything bad you’ve done in the past. You are who you are now and I like who you are.”

“I like who you are too Tobio.”

“Can I kiss you again Shoyo?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Hinata slept over at Kageyama’s. Gentle cuddles and learning how exactly the other wants to be shown physical affection.

Hinata’s favorite was Kageyama’s hands on his stomach, he was thin but was also had a small layer of belly fat. Kageyama adored it placing his cold hands on the warm squishy skin.

Kageyama’s favorite was when Hinata would kiss his cheeks or press his cheek against Kageyama’s. Hinata and Kageyama were very touch starved, Hinata loved to pepper Kageyama’s face in kisses and Kageyama just played with Hinata’s hair. His hands traveling to every inch of Hinata’s skin memorizing every scar and stretch mark.

There were things Kageyama had to learn about Hinata and he would with time. Hinata was more than willing to tell Kageyama. Little pieces and bits Kageyama had already collected but Hinata would complete the story.

Kageyama had a hole in his heart, empty and broken. Hinata came and filled it up, Kageyama overflowing with Hinata’s optimism and love. Kageyama was willing to learn and to fill up that hole Hinata had. Every hug and every declaration at a time.

Hinata had his head resting on Kageyama’s chest, their limbs tangled together. Hinata smiled as he sang.

“Oh boy it’s you... that I lie with.”

Kageyama grunted messing with Hinata’s hair, “It’s always been you, now sleep so we can play Volleyball tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Hinata snuggled into Kageyama’s chest, “night kags, I love you.”

“I love you too Boke.”

Almost in seconds the two were knocked out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed tonight I’m cleaning out my stories


	18. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata plays the violin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little thing I wrote

Hinata was obsessed with trends and staying up to date. He was a very social person, you asked him about a real world event and he’d probably be able to tell you something about it. He may not be book smart but he did enjoy knowing about what’s going on around him even if he had no common sense or sense of direction.

It was before school, Kageyama wasn’t there and Hinata had found his feet guiding him to the music room. He had been dying to see what it looked like, his grades were so bad that his entire schedule was full of academics and not a lot of free classes to pursue his hobbies.

Spotting the area in which held the interments anyone could borrow Hinata reached for an instrument.

“Haven’t ever seen you before.”

Hinata leaped at least two feet into the air from fear, “Oh my- I’m so sorry! I’ll leave!”

“No I’m sorry for scaring you, you can take one. I’m just surprised, you aren’t in my class if you play an instrument.”

“Oh well I don’t have the best grades so my days packed with other classes.”

“Ah I see, just have it back to me before the end of school. I’d recommend during lunch break since it’s the best time.”

“Yes sensei!”

Rushing out with a violin and a bow Hinata threw some resin into his pocket and headed out. The roof was oddly vacant, mainly because no one knew the school had a roof and most assumed it was closed off anyways for safety precautions.

Kageyama was running later than usual, about ten minutes. The two would normally arrive to the school an hour early to get in some practice. Suga was heading over as well since he opened the gym for the two usually. Daichi and Asahi tagging along for once.

Once realizing Hinata wasn’t there they assumed he was tired of waiting and it was chilly outside after all. Tanaka and Noya heading up the stairs when Suga asked them a question, a disappointed Kageyama beside the third year.

“Where are you two going?”

“Oh Noya said he saw someone with short orange hair come up here! So we assumed it was Hinata!”

Daichi raised a brow, “Wait the roof isn’t closed off?”

Tsukishima appeared behind them, “Well Hinata is an idiot, he probably doesn’t know it’s closed off.”

They hear the doors to the roof open and Ranaka sprints up.

“I guess they aren’t closed off four eyes!”

Yamaguchi yelled, “Hey don’t talk to Tsukki like that!”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen Tsukki...”

They all made their way up, the breeze was wonderful. Hinata applying some resin before bringing the violin up resting on his shoulder under his chin. It was slightly tilted forward and Hinata brought the bow up, he held it delicately his fingers taking an odd hold on the very end.

His hands were small, it looked awkward to them. Hinata did a quick scale surprising everyone at how quickly he did it. Lighting up seeing how the teacher had already tuned them that morning Hinata took a deep breath.

He played a familiar tune, it was a TikTok edit trend, where they take clips of people and characters and edit them to the tune of Melanie Martinez’s song Play date.

Hinata smiled as he played swaying as he did so, a brilliant smile on his face as he did so. His fingers playing on the metal strings that produced that beautiful sound.

This fingers producing a wonderful vibrato as his playing finger flawlessly ‘wiggled’ on the string.

[Link to what Hinata was playing](https://youtu.be/NeDH1DN1qgk)

Turning finally opening his eyes he practically screamed upon seeing his teammates standing there. Tanaka and Noya rushing over.

“How’d you do that?”

“Why did you never tell us you were a musical wizard?”

“You and your eyes being closed!”

“That’s crazy! Teach me!”

“Yes teach your wonderful and loving senpai’s!”

Hinata smiled holding the Violin at his side a pained chuckled slipping out, “I’m not a good teacher, besides it took me years to get to my skill level now.”

Tsukishima fixed his glasses smugly towering over Hinata, “Skills? Since when did you have any skills outside of being loud?”

Hinata barked you at him, the taunting of his height was no longer effective and getting rather old, “Can it Stingyshima before I shove this bow right up your-“

Daichi stepped in, “Woah woah woah woah woah woah! Calm down.”

Kageyama smirked getting a rise out of Tsukishima getting talked back to.

“Don’t even King, we all saw you drooling over your precious queen.”

Asahi looked ready to cry instantly spiking guilt through Hinata, “I’m sorry Asahi-San! I just came up here to play violin, I didn’t expect you all to come up here.”

Asahi seemed a little more relieved and offered a shy smile, “Its alright Hinata, we actually saw you coming up here and followed you. So sorry for scaring you.”

Suga smiled taking Hinata’s already occupied hands in his own, “That was beautiful! Was that the TikTok song that’s going around right now?”

“Ah yes! You know what I was playing?”

“Yes! That was such a beautiful cover! How come you never mentioned you played?”

Hinata looked away sadly, “I mean there wasn’t ever a really good time to bring it up, and as weeks passed I just no longer important. Besides I like to keep it to myself when I play, it’s how I remember my father.”

Everyone blankly stared at Hinata who just looked utterly confused, “Uhm can you all stop staring at me? You’re creeping me out.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t stop himself the question already rising to the surface, “I’d you don’t mind me asking... what exactly do you mean to remember your father?”

“Ah, right! You guys don’t know. Well— my father died five years ago, he got hit by a drunk driver and died on the initial crash.”

They opened their mouth but Hinata quick to stop them waving his hands, “It’s okay, it really is. I’m a lot better now and if he had survived he wouldn’t have fully recovered and would’ve live a painful life. The drunk driver had his punishment and was sent to prison.”

Suga bowed his head quickly, “I’m sorry for your loss, I can’t imagine growing up without a father.”

Hinata waved his hand absentmindedly, “Thank you, it was hard learning everything myself but life never guaranties anything would be easy.”

Everyone stared at him blankly Tsukishima finally speaking up.

“Did you just say something that was actually well thought out and worded correctly?”

Hinata raised a brow, crossing his arms in offense, “I’m not too stupid! I actually really like poetry, I just tend to not think a lot when I speak. Cause— yah know... anxiety can make people be impulsive and ramble.”

Asahi seemed to understand the anxiety bit. His anxiety was quite the opposite though. He always over thought what he was going to say and questioned his decisions.

“Yeah anxiety can make people do some pretty crazy things.”

Yamaguchi nodded as well, “But you know we all still support you. I’m glad you confided in us.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head he wasn’t angry more concerned, “Why didn’t you tell us you had anxiety Boke?”

Hinata raised a brow escaping his grasp, “I thought it was obvious? Before games I literally rush to the bathrooms because of the anxious poops. I literally run to the bathroom whenever there is a minor inconvenience for that matter.”

Taking note of that most of them felt like idiots for overlooking Hinata’s mental state. Daichi taking responsibility for it.

“Do you take medicine?”

“Yes I take Prozac! Although since my other issues have been a lot better they may move me onto a medicine just for anxiety, I think my mom said it was hydroxyzine.”

(Sry I only know these because I take them ;-;)

They didn’t press for information and rather have him song suggestions for him to play. Listening to his all morning and during lunch. 

He was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	19. Tippy Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is transgender and his mom forces him to do ballet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the person who suggested this enjoyed 😅 I wrote this at 3 in the morning so.. yikes

No one realized the elegance and grace in Hinata when he moved. Ballet and Volleyball were two very different sports, dealing with two very different skill sets but Hinata managed to perfect the both of them.

Well that was until a week ago. Hinata had randomly stopped showing up to ballet practice. Nothing seemed different about Hinata, well he never told them he did ballet anyways.

Suddenly someone walked into the gym, it was a young female, probably a first year. She was drop dead gorgeous though, her hair blond and almost to her waist. It was straight and as she walked past you could smell her shampoo. She wore a leotard and had on a long coat.

“Hello, I’m so sorry to disrupt-“

Noya and Tanaka rushes over, “Whats a beautifully young lady like you doing here?”

She smiled stated, “I’m here for Hinata... is he here?”

Everyone turned to look at Hinata, he seemed clueless as he pushed himself through the taller boys, “Who needs me?”

“Hinata!”

The girl pulled him close with a bright smile, “I’ve missed you! Where have you been?”

Hinata stared at her momentarily before his eyes trailed to the ground, “I’m quitting.”

“No way! Come on, you have the lead role! I refuse to have a partner be some two faced bitch.”

Hinata motioned her time the door, “Lets not talk about this in here.”

She nodded walking with him out the door, she gripped her bag visibly scared and concerned about Hinata.

He just stared at her while she rummaged through her bag. Extending our two pairs of pointe shoes she rested them in Hinata’s hands.

“I really don’t want you to quit. These are yours, they came in this week.”

Hinata looked at her, he gripped the shoes tears whelming up, “I never asked to do ballet. My mom assumed that if I did it, I’d be more feminine... that I’m change my mind and wouldn’t want to be a boy anymore.”

The girl took Hinata hands with a warm smile, “Don’t dance for her, do it for you. I’ve seen your passion, you movements are flawless and fluid. I want you, and only you as my partner.”

Hinata opened the package sitting down on the steps leading to the gym. She pulled out all the materials to set up his shoes.

Pulling out the needle and thread Hinata started to stitch on the straps, he put his more forward on the shoe probably an inch away from the middle seam. Hinata began to smush the box, it allowed his toes to move inside the shoe. Flipping the shoe over he popped the shank, that would allow him to go on point.

Pretty much the end of his routine other than buffing the bottoms and banging them on the concrete Hinata’s shoes were done.

Hinata smiled warmly as he put them on feeling them our, “The feel pretty damn good.”

The two chuckled before Hinata sat back down putting back on his shoes, “I’ll do one final performance. One more just for you, and then I’m done. I’m taking back my life and doing exactly what I want to do!”

The girl got up and they exchanged a tight hug, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!”

Hinata smiled warmly before she pulled Hinata close, whispering in his ear, “Who was that blonde with the shoulder length hair. She was kinda cute.”

Hinata gawked before his eyes lit up, “Yachi? Oh my god, you should ask her out!”

“No I don’t want to scare her! Invite her to our performance next week!”

Hinata groaned, “Fine but you owe me.”

“I owe you a lot Shoyo.”

“Mhmm. Thank you for stopping by. Take my shoes back to studio for me please.”

“Alrighty, see you soon.”

“Bye!”

Hinata opened the doors reassured with the sight of everyone playing Volleyball.

Hinata rushes over to Yachi, “Hey I need to talk to you after practice.”

“Oh- okay!”

Hinata chuckled before heading over to a yelling Kageyama, “Hurry up Boke! You need to work on your receives!”

Hinata rushes out with his bags over to Yachi.

“Hey Yachi! Thank you for waiting!”

She turned around with a warm smile, “Of course! What’s up?”

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck already knowing he was going to get his ass beat.

“You know the girl that stopped by at practice today?”

“Yeah! I’m assuming she’s your girlfriend?”

“What! No! Haha I don’t uhm...”

Yachi raised a brow, now visibly curious, “Alright? So what about her?!?”

Hinata handed her a form, “She wants to you to go watch her performance this coming week. Would you mind if I gave you her number?”

Yachi squealed bright red, “She what?”

Hinata panicked, the other members coming to see the problem.

“Yachi! Are you okay?”

“Give her my number! I’d never be able to message someone like her first!”

Yachi quickly wrote her number on Hinata’s arm with a flushed face, “I can’t believe this!”

Hinata chuckled everyone now watching the two, “Yeah, she totally is crushing on you. I hope you decide to come. I’ll be there as well.”

Yachi smiled brightly, “That’s great! I’ll see you there then?”

“Of course! Now I gotta head off now before I’m late. Thank you for waiting for me Yachi!”

“Of course Hinata! Thank you for the invite!”

Hinata got on his bike and sped off leaving everyone confused and slightly jealous Hinata invited Yachi to some place and they didn’t.

* * *

A week flew by and the Karasuno team was heading over to the theater, the performance actually a big deal.

* * *

Hinata had fought for the leading role, under fear of his mother. Whenever he didn’t get the leading role he was trained to the point where the director would wish they had given him the leading role.

At least that was his mother’s intention.

Hinata was to preform a lot of solos and be the center of attention, this was a big performance and a very important one. It had been sponsored and was to earn money, Hinata would be getting paid.

The outfit was a black leotard with beautiful orange accents around the dip in between the breasts. The top was strapless, defying gravity as Hinata didn’t have big boobs, although they were surprisingly large and nicely sized for his age. The tutu also black with orange accents only in the middle on the top. It was very plain but it had this charm to it. Hinata’s movements were meant to be angelic and graceful, the attention on his movements and not his looks.

Hinata had done performances before... so-why was he so nervous? Something felt wrong, but the show must go on. It could be that Yachi was there to watch, or that he had to be perfect. There were no room for errors.

It was quiet as the lights dimmed, the stage lights came on as the curtains slowly opening. Hinata’s head was facing the ground, his eyes closed and his thin arms extended outwards beside him. As the music began Hinata’s head rose, his eyes looking out to the crowd.

He was actually staring at the back wall but that wasn’t the point, playing his role his expression was pained, upset. His movements light and graceful, his spinning and leaping were flawless.

Every second he was on that stage he was perfect, everything he did was perfect and the entire crowd believed he was prefect.

No one one knew he was a he.

The crowd pleased while the Karasuno team seated near the front was shocked.

They could help but look to see there was no bulge. There was nothing, it was a life changing discovery to say the least. Their eyes trailed up to see the top press on Hinata’s chest pushing the two together, showing every one that Hinata, very well, had boobs.

The sweat coating Hinata’s body shined with the light and with every spin and every breath Hinata took in the boys let a deep one out.

They could see Hinata whenever he went off stage. While he was out someone either was fixing his makeup or he was silently cursing out about the pain in his feet. There was three performances without him in a row. Hinata took the time to stretch falling into a over split using a chair also constantly messing with the tight leotard. At one point just holding the top Hinata sighed deeply messing with the gems.

Grabbing some resin crushing it on the floor Hinata went on point rubbing some on. In the back doing some last minute stretches Hinata stood by the entrance in between curtains letting out a deep breath before putting on a smile and dancing his way out.

It was a moment for them that would stick with them. It was obvious Hinata hated everything about the sport and would rather not be there.

Hinata’s movements were sharp, quick and elegant. Every second felt like a fever dream watching his preform. His expressions fake but no one could tell. Whenever Hinata would spin everyone watched, mesmerized by how long he could go, his head movements like muscle memory.

There were moments where Hinata’s torso would be parallel to the floor, his leg raised in the air, into a spit. The girl from before held his hand walked him around doing a bourree. Hinata had his one foot on pointe as he did so somehow keeping balance. The muscle on his legs flexing with each movement. It was incredible.

As Hinata fell into his final position the crowd rose, cheering. Flowers and gifts thrown onto the stage as the curtains fell. Hinata came back onto the stage with the other performers for introductions and final applauds.

Bowing with a visibly fake smile Hinata thanked the crowd.

Eventually when they made their way to the back halls to congratulate Hinata they spotted him, his back faced to them. He was standing there alone, suddenly petals flew as he threw the flowers in the trash, tears falling.

Bending down Hinata swiftly undid the laces that were wrapped around his legs. Pulling off the shoes Hinata also threw them in the trash.

The tutu was incredible up close, the way it hugged Hinata’s body, the tutu itself was thin and held shape rather perfectly.

Hinata groaned, fixing the leotard. It was very tight around the bottom, practically giving Hinata a constant wedgy.

A woman appeared out of the doorway, “You looked so beautiful sweetie! My talented daughter did it again!”

Hinata crossed his arms standing his ground, “I’m done with ballet. This was final performance.”

The woman paused for a moment, “You love ballet-“

“I love Volleyball! I’m on a team that I love, and the people actually see me as who I truly am! I’m put on display in ballet! Showing off the body that I’m not comfortable in! You forced me to do all of this in the first place!”

The woman wilted, “I thought making you feel feminine would help you. Like it would help you act more like a girl.”

“I’m not a girl mom! I hate this dress!”

Hinata swiftly tugged off the skirt throwing it at her.

“I hate having big boobs you gave to me!”

(she passed the boob gene down)

“I hate that I don’t even feel like I have a mom anymore...”

The woman’s eyes immediately sank, her face paling as guilt crushed her.

“Hinata Wait-“

Hinata shoved past her, past the dressing groom to a nearby exit slamming open the door in nothing but a leotard.

No shoes, no pants, no shirt, no phone, no wallet, nothing.

The woman stood there before throwing the skirt to the ground chasing after Hinata.

“Hinata! Come back! I’m sorry!”

They all sat in the waiting room. Yachi and the girl did click instantly but they were too worried to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	20. Looks Like I’m Going for a Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a competitive diver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Just cleaning out the files 👀👀👀

Hinata normally would stay after practice with Kageyama sometimes just for the hell of it and sometimes he’d go and grab food with everyone as well just to chat and hang out.

The past week he had turned down Kageyama, food, and Suga which was surprising. Today he even turned down Noya’s usual popsicle offering.

Tanaka was in protective senpai mode as he watched Hinata rush out the door before everyone else.

“Somethings wrong with Hinata and I’m determined to find out what it is!”

Kinoshita chuckled, “Sorry to break it to you but it’s probably nothing major.”

Daichi observed the two putting in his own idea, “He does have a little sister so maybe he has to baby sit while his parents are gone?”

Suga shut that down quickly, “Hinata is very open about Natsu so it wouldn’t make any sense on him not bringing it up. He normally always talks about what he has to do. Besides his mom works at home and she’s single.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “So that little idiot doesn’t have a dad Huh?”

“Wow your highness, what a great observation. Sorry to burst your bubble but his parents could be divorced also.”

Asahi thought for a moment, “Now that you mention it Hinata never brings up his dad. I think he once let a comment slip, I think his father wasn’t ever married to his mom. Pretty sure he dipped.”

Noya wined, “So sad, but it’s a good thing he has Daichi as his dad now!”

Narita teased his upperclassmen a bit, “How’s it feel to be the team dad... Dadchi?”

“Terrific.”

Upon leaving the building they spotted Hinata heading in the opposite direction of his home. Tanaka and Noya were set on following the first year.

Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita weren’t about to go on a journey that probably wasn’t anything important. Besides, they had exams to prepare for in their semesterized classes.

Traveling far behind Hinata they ended up at a giant community gym. Great, they had lost Hinata and he could’ve been anywhere in this humongous building

Checking the Volleyball section first it was empty. Then to tennis, track, basketball, weightlifting, and soccer sections.

Everything else was outdoor and it was currently closed. The only thing left was the pool area but it wasn’t anything crazy.

“Common let’s go, we must have followed him to the wrong building.”

Tanaka shook his head far too determined for his own good, “We’ve come to far to just give up! Besides it’s the last door! What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He’s not in there.”

“Exactly, lets go.”

Opening the doors the smell of chlorine struck their noses as the high diving boards squeaked. A younger lady cheered.

“Come on you got this!”

Looking up there was Hinata in a one piece bathing suit. How had everyone failed to realize the obvious lumps on his chest till now.

Hinata was probably around a 32 B from the looks of it, his body tense as he faced his back to the water around him. Shaking his arms as he slightly bounced he groaned.

“I don’t know if I can handle messing up again.”

The girl cheered, “It doesn’t matter if you mess up, you’ve already surpassed almost everyone in you age group across the entire world!”

Hinata turned around to look down at her, “That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

“Hurry up! The skill doesn’t come naturally.”

Taking a deep breath he did a back 2 1/2 somersault 1 1/2 twists. The difficulty was 3.2.

Everyone’s breaths taken away as he contorted his body in the air moving flawlessly. The concentration he displayed in his face was something that shook everyone to their core.

It was unnatural to see another side to Hinata. Something about the way his body flew as he fell or how his slim figure perfectly cut through the water on impact. His fingers cutting apart the water as if his body was slipping through like butter.

The woman cheered loudly as Hinata surfaced getting out of the water rubbing the bruise on his ass.

The water dripping down his neck making his whole body seem like it’s covered in a gloss. The one piece was plain black the open back revealing muscles and their broad shoulders.

His hair now in little curls they watched as he shook them out, they noticed those little details, like his feminine physique. The wide hips, get the broad shoulders kinda disguise the curve Hinata had. A cute butt and your average sixteen-year-old height. His stomach was slim and flat although after surfacing from the water the fabric seemed to sick revealing a six pack forming.

“Finally I got it, I’m not sure how much more failure I can take.”

“Ah there seems to be watchers tonight.”

“Please tell it’s not those perverts again-“

“Hinata?”

“Oh— hey guys...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully see you soon :)


	21. I’m a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Hinata!
> 
> Minor parental Hinata :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still working on the one parental Hinata request. I’m trying to figure out where I want it to go

Hinata was to be leaving early from practice for an appointment so his mother was going to pick him up. Forgetting completely about it he only remembered as there was a knock on the door, only to reveal his very beautiful woman.

“Hello? Is Hinata here?”

“Ah! Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

Running off she smiled waiting at the door Daichi speaking to her while she waited.

“So your Hinata’s mom? You look so young!”

“Ah yes I had Hinata when I was very young. I’m glad I had an amazing child like him to help me.”

Tsukishima laughed at that, “He really is something.”

Of course that resulted a backhand from Suga, “Don’t be a brat!”

Laughing she suddenly stopped upon hearing a familiar voice behind her, “Miss.Hinata?”

She turned around only for her face to fall, a hateful frown on her face, “Oh... it’s you.”

“I’m sorry.”

They watched as her eyes widened a hesitant and protective look on her face.

“I am for real!”

Her face relaxed at his urgency, the Karasuno team now watching as they had took it upon themselves to go on break.

“Never meant to make your daughter cry. I apologize-“

Within a flash Hinata was sprinting over, slamming his fist into the side of his face.

“I’m a fucking boy you jackass!”

The guy looked horrified turning to look at the ginger, “Shoko-“

“It’s Shoyo,” Hinata was quick to correct.

Turning to to his mom Hinata took her hand, his eyes pleading, “Mom can you wait for me at the car. I’ll be fine don’t worry.”

She decided it was time Hinata faced his problems head on, and nothing could go wrong since his friends were right there. Pausing momentarily before bowing she thanked Daichi, walking off.

“Wow you’ve changed a lot, still got boobs?”

“I hope you know I’m not taking your shit anymore Akira.”

Gripping Hinata’s wrist with one hand and his other slipping up under Hinata’s shirt he smirked, “Oh really what are you going to do about it?”

Hinata’s face went red as he slammed a fist into Akira’s nose. Akira no longer just taking hits went to punch Hinata. Tanaka was storming over to break it up but Hinata didn’t need saving though.

Grabbing the taller boys wrist Hinata slammed his foot into the guys crotch.

“Think twice about harassing me. You may have gotten away with it years ago but not anymore. Lay one more finger down my pants and I’ll slice your fucking hand off.”

Akira groaned standing up, “I don’t need to be physical to ruin your life Shoko.”

“I’ve already told you it’s Shoyo. You really underestimate me. How about I go and post online how you’re a rapist?”

Akira shut up at that.

“Exactly what I though, so maybe next time. Before you think of fucking around with me again, remember I can beat your ass in a fight and ruin your entire reputation and career.”

Akira opened his mouth only to get bitch slapped by Hinata who was visibly upset.

“Sorry I just really needed to do that.”

Huffing fixing his shirt Hinata fluffed his hair, “Now. If you don’t mind I had a doctors appointment.”

Akira went to follow Hinata not before Hinata pulled out pepper from his bag immediately using it.

“Fucking sicko.”

Leaving him there alone laying on the ground Hinata smiled dropping the spray back into his bag.

“Please for the sake of your own health never step foot on Karasuno High School property again.”

Hopping in his mothers car he strapped in as she drove off.

Suga smiled brightly closing the gym doors, “Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama I know you want to beat his ass but Hinata already taught him a good lesson. Get back to practice and stop staring.

Yachi didn’t even feel guilty for not helping the guy laying outside the gym in pain. He hurt Hinata and anyone who hurts Hinata is dead to her.

Kiyoko walked over and side hugged Yachi, “Don’t worry Hinata is strong.”

Yachi squealed, flustered by the sudden contact, “Ah! Yes, I hate that Akira guy!”

“Me too.”

Practice ended and Suga sighed as he changed, “Hey... does anyone wanna come with me to visit Hinata?”

Every guy immediately turned to Suga, “Yes.”

Yamaguchi of course said yes for Tsukishima.

“Well you all are in luck because I drive a three row van!”

They hopped in and Suga started driving, he’d been to Hinata’s place before, mainly to provide comfort and food whenever Hinata’s mother was gone on business trips.

Daichi paused looking out as they drove up the steep mountain, “Holy shit. Hinata rides his bike up here everyday?”

Noya smirked, “Yeah that’s why he has thick leg muscles!”

Kageyama simply nodded in agreement, “They’re so big. It’s scary.”

Tsukishima chuckled with a smug look, “Careful King your gay is showing.”

Upon reaching his place they noticed his mom’s car wasn’t there. Suga got nervous as he got out of the car.

“Wait here guys. Imma see if Hinata’s home.”

Walking over Suga rang the doorbell. Shockingly enough the door opened, Hinata standing there in nothing but a baggy sweatshirt and fluffy socks Natsu asleep in his arms.

“Suga! What are you doing here? I was just about to put Natsu to bed.”

“Me and the team wanted to surprise you and see how you’re doing-“

“Wait who alls here!”

“Asahi, Daichi, Tanaka, Kageyama, Noya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and me!”

“Oh my gosh! I’m only wearing my sweatshirt and underwear.”

“It’s fine. Are you binding right now?”

“No I never sleep with it on. Mom told me I could die.”

“Okay, making sure you’re being safe.”

“You all can come in I’ll be down in a minute.”

Suga waving everyone over they unloaded and headed inside. After a bunch of shoes later Hinata came back downstairs with sweatpants on.

“Do you guys want anything? I have tons of leftovers from preparing Natsu’s dinner!”

Noya shot up overjoyed, “Free food yes!”

Hinata brought out food and utensils sitting down, watching everyone eat.

“So how was practice?”

“Peaceful without your loudass,” Tsukishima said before taking a bite of food.

Laughing Hinata positioned himself comfortably in his seat.

“So what did you want to see me for?”

“Just wanted to make sure you’re okay. We are also slightly curious about that whole encounter.”

Hinata froze you could see the flash of fear in his eye.

“Well I’m okay now. I mean I guess I can tell you about it, I’ve gotten the help I needed and have come to terms with myself.”

Everyone finished eating offering to clean yet Hinata insisted them coming to visit was enough and he sat down.

“Okay, so if you look around there’s photos of me and if you can’t tell I looked like a female.”

“Akira knew I was transgender and he was always mean. I knew that was the risk of coming out and transitioning and taking testosterone. I haven’t fully transitioned as surgery interferes with my physical activities so I’ve put it off.”

“Yet one day he took it too far, it became a giant issue with being in court and figuring out the charges. Of course we couldn’t speak about the incident for legal reasons. Apparently that didn’t stop him from showing up at Karasuno and harassing me once more. So I did what anyone would do. Beat him up them pepper spray him.”

Tanaka couldn’t help but make a comment it was rare to see him being serious, “I was about to go apeshit on him. Yet you had it under control.”

“Yeah when you’re raped you kinda learn self defense and build walls.”

Yamaguchi came over and simply hugged Hinata.

Noya cheered, “Group hug!”

Hinata now completely crushed by everyone including Kageyama and Tsukishima who wined about being crushed. Squeezing out of their grasp Hinata was sighing appreciating the action but undeniably uncomfortable.

He had no bra on nor was he binding.

Asahi mentioned how he was home alone with Natsu.

“Yeah where is your mother?”

“Well after my dad left she started working more. She found her dream job and is gone a lot for business. I stay home and take care of Natsu on my own most of the time. That’s why sometimes I can’t attend our gatherings.”

Kageyama punched Hinata’s arm, “If it makes you feel any better I don’t go to the ones you don’t go to.”

Hinata laughed in response, “Of course you don’t Bakeyama.”

“Shut it dumbass!”

Suga checked his phone, “Hey it’s getting late I should start dropping everyone off.”

“Okay thank you all so much for stopping by! It really means a lot!”

Practically blinding everyone with his smile Suga tightly hugged Hinata.

“Tell me if you ever want me to bring you a meal or some desert!”

“Surprise me! I love surprises!”

Hinata took Kageyama’s hand quickly as everyone was still heading to the car, “What boke?”

“Thank you for coming, your probably the last person I expected to see other than Tsukki.”

“I’m not an asshole Hinata boke!”

“I never said you were.”

Suga called out, “Come on Kageyama!”

Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s jacket sleeve, “Stay.”

Turning bright red Kageyama turned to Suga, “Leave without me I’m spending the night!”

Hinata lit up at that watching Suga back up and disappear into the night.

Shutting the door behind him Kageyama was offered a shower and a clean set of clothes.

Happily taking the offer Kageyama came out to see Hinata curled up under the sheets.

“Move over.”

Listening to the ruffle of sheets Kageyama smiled, sliding in, the two feeling as if they’ve done it a million times. Their limbs tangled with one another’s, absorbing the warmth of one another falling into a state of perfect bliss.

“Hey Hinata?”

“You can call me Shoyo.”

“Okay, Shoyo. You can call me Tobio.”

“Okay Tobio-Kun!”

“I just wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it? You better not be planning on killing me-“

“No. I just wanted to let you know that I really like you. No gender or body will change the way I feel about you.”

“Who knew you were such a cheese Tobio! I love you!”

The silence feel upon them for a bit before Kageyama softly moved the hair covering Hinata’s forehead and placing a soft kiss.

“I love you too Shoyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	22. Some Future Hinata Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is while Hinata was with the MSBY BJ some Kenma and Hinata friendship and KageHina confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :)

Live on the news was none other than the four MSBY BJ members Bokuto, Atsumu, Hinata, and Sakusa.

It wasn’t in person but from videos. Sakusa was mainly recording it for the teams snapchat story, none of them expected it go viral.

The four were in an abandoned house that was visibly collapsing. Hinata had fallen through the floor, the wood had been rotting and gave out from under him. Apparently there was a secret chamber below.

Atsumu looked down the hole at Hinata, it was obvious he had been stuck down there for a while and wasn’t exactly happy about it. Being in a pitch black room and his only source of light coming from the already dark room above wasn’t ideal.

“Don’t worry Hinata we’re gonna get you out!”

He turned to the the two Sakusa was recording this not being of any help, “How are we going to get him out?!”

Bokuto gasped with what he thought was a brilliant idea, “Maybe we should smoke him out!”

Atsumu made eye contact with Hinata before looking around to see if anything was down there only to find darkness and ripped up tiling, “Hinata, are you sure there isn’t something you can use to climb out?”

Hinata raised his voice growing increasingly irritated, “Ohhhh wait— here’s a grappling hook! Oh ho-ho! And here’s an escalator! Silly me!”

Atsumu not appreciating Hinata’s sass began to scream at him, “We’re about to die Hinata! Do you really want your last words to be sarcastic?”

“NooÖOo!”

Suddenly before anyone could do anything else there was crashing from a couple rooms over, Hinata started screaming from below.

Atsumu jumped down panicked overtaking him, “Hinata!”

Bokuto gasped looking down, “Guys? Are you alive?”

Atsumu called out for the ginger, “Hinata? I can’t find you, can you hear me?”

Hinata slammed into Atsumu the two accidentally kissing, Sakusa smirked turning the flash on.

“This is awesome. Keep up the great performance you two!”

Hinata embraced and flustered gasped as he got up, “Well I’m sorry I saw a whole ass ghost!”

Atsumu reaches a hand up, “Hey can we use the flash on your phone? We aren’t as high tech with our devices.”

Groaning he sent down the phone, Atsumu and Hinata finding a blocked off doorway. He focused the video on Hinata’s ass, as Hinata messed with the blocked doorway.

“Your ass is so fine, let me tap dat ass.”

Suddenly the shorter boy flew at the doorway using his entire body to clean the worn down junk.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“Nothing!”

The two getting up the ladder they made their way to their two teammates running out of the building. It collapsed a solid minute later.

“Operation haunted house was a success!”

Bokuto picked up Hinata carrying him away Atsumu chasing them as Sakusa held up a peace sign before ending and uploading the snaps.

Of course he included the kiss and Atsumu’s thirst clips and proposal.

The videos went viral and reached everyone who knew the four. Hinata simply wasn’t interested in a relationship nor did he need one. He always thought him and Kageyama would be together but he just assumed they missed their chance.

Their story went back to normal quickly explaining their bucket list and that they always wanted to visit a haunted abandoned building so they went together.

It’s has been a couple months since the incident and Hinata was visiting none other than well known and famous Kenma.

The two had live streamed together and whenever Hinata was involved in a video, especially a horror game the video would blow up.

He was to spend the weekend with Kenma before heading to over back to his average apartment and his normal somewhat-boring life.

Hinata had a lot of alone time when he was in Brazil, he didn’t do good with isolation so he did his best to get out. Eventually he found a way out of his head, an instrument he’d hold hear and take with him everywhere. Of course, not including volleyball practice that is.

Kenma was doing a live stream. Hinata was resting in the older boys bed, unaware Kenma was live.

You had steamers where some didn’t talk as they played and others who did. Kenma was a mix, it depended on the game. Whenever he was playing a thriller or difficult game you’d hear him speak a lot more than when it was a story game or puzzle game where he analyzed the shit out of everything.

Hinata pulled out his instrument and messed with it. The comments already going crazy at the sight of the incredibly talented Hinata Shoyo playing a ukulele.

Kenma lowered the volume of his game, his mic was off on his headset, rather using the one resting on his desk. People started to record the livestream as Hinata let the words fall out of his mouth.

“I wish that I was different, wish that I was someone else.”

“I know that I should probably tell somebody I need help.”

“-but it’s easier for me to say that I’m okay though.”

“I realize I’m not the only one who feels this way. So why should I prioritize myself when that’s the case?”

“I’ll suck it up, another day- but I’m okay though.”

“Everybody tell me I have to believe... it’ll get better. And I’m still waiting, for it to get better for me.”

Kenma got up setting down his headphones, glomping Hinata in a hug. Hinata just hugged Kenma back, managing to have a warm smile on his face.

Kenma spoke softly to Hinata still hugging him, “Do you want me, to help you, get help?”

Hinata nodded hiding his face in the crook of Kenma’s neck, “Yes, I’d like that.”

Kenma walked to his computer waving to the camera, “Due to sudden events I’ll be ending sooner than expected. Come back tomorrow for a new upload featuring Hinata Shoyo.”

Ending the live he turned back to a surprised Hinata.

“You were live-streaming?”

“Yeah? I thought you knew...”

Hinata collapsed to the ground embarrassed and having an internal crisis. Everyone just saw that, well what happens on the livestream normally doesn’t get talked about or spread around.

WRONG!

The next day word got around and news was put out. Rumors of Hinata and Kenma being in a relationship and the video of Hinata singing got spread around. Most everyone of Hinata and Kenma’s acquaintances saw it. Most were surprised.

None had really ever seen or heard Hinata play the ukulele nor sing. It was beautiful and something they hoped they’d hear it in person themselves.

Hinata had scheduled an appointment for therapy, a burst of excitement in his chest, glad to be taking the right step into getting help.

The two had avoided most articles and mentions they were included in. Kenma had uploaded the twos videos, they were playing siren head games that were recently made. At one point Hinata flew out of his seat slamming into the ground, Kenma actually laughing which was rare.

“Are you okay?”

“No! That scared the shit out of me!”

Hinata stared at the tall creature and turned to Kenma, “Thats what everyone looked like to me in High school.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, the bathrooms were a nightmare.”

Kenma gave Hinata a small smile turning back to the game, “How you used the bathroom is beyond me. Oikawa is always in there doing his nails.”

Hinata sighed rubbing his face, “He told me in Brazil that he wanted to get into cuticle care because the sand was killing his precious fingers.”

Kenma groaned turning his attention back to the screen, “He is an actual idiot- him and his flat ass.”

Hinata fell into a fit of laughter, “You have no idea! He once asked me if he could borrow some! He had to explain to me that people’s butts are cake, and apparently I was thicc.”

Kenma slowly nodded, he had to admit he agreed, “You are thicc, kinda reminds me of Bokuto now that you mentioned it.”

“I’m not that ripped what are you talking about-“

Screaming Hinata jumped as he was jump scared, “I can’t do this anymore! You’re evil for making me play this!”

“You can sleep in my bed then.”

“Okay! You just have to actually sleep for once.”

Kenma rolled his eyes playfully and they mainly talked about the games and their content for the rest of the video.

Hinata woke up to messages from Bokuto, Atsumu, Tanaka, and Kageyama.

Bokuto- HEY HEY HEY MY DISCIPLE! I need a concert from you, Akashi would like to attend as well!

Atsumu- Hinata. Are you okay? Your song seemed pretty sad, when you get back I’m going to take you out to eat!

Tanaka- Nice Hinata! I saw your videos with Kenma and the singing! I always thought you’d get with Kageyama but I like Kenma too! You gotta play for me sometime.

Kageyama- Hinata, we need to talk

Hinata chuckled telling Bokuto he’d play for him and Akashi anytime and would give them a mini concert. Of course he was taking Atsumu on the offer cause free food and hanging out with his friend was needed. 

He slightly cringed at Tanaka’s message.

Only Suga, Daichi, and Tanaka knew about Hinata’s crush on Kageyama. Everyone else probably assumed but they didn’t know if it was true or not. When Hinata left for Brazil he decided he’d give up on his dumb high school crush. Kageyama would be on a new team and fall in love with someone else, who knows... it would probably be a female anyways.

Besides Hinata was single and Kenma was asexual/a-romantic he had no problem showing platonic affection to Hinata and support his friend though.

Hinata was Pansexual, he had no preferences on gender. Oddly though he found himself crushing on guys more, still not having a gender preference.

He just sent a laughing emoji to the text saying he’d love to play for his senpai.

Kageyama’s message left him nervous. The two hadn’t seen each other since their match. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to see one another, their schedules just didn’t allow it.

Agreeing to meet him, he’d meet Kageyama on his way back home from Kenma’s. Spotting the familiar raven haired boy Hinata practically bounced.

“Hi Kageyama!”

Kageyama offered a small wave walking over, “Hey Hinata, thanks for meeting me. I just felt like we needed to catch up.”

Hinata lit up at that, “Finally admitting you missed me, what a glorious day.”

“I had missed you the moment you told me you were going to Brazil.”

Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat trying his best to push down his feeling. They had never gone away, but he was preventing them from coming to the surface at all costs.

“Kageyama, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew it wouldn’t matter, you would’ve left either way.”

“Yes I would’ve left, but at least I wouldn’t have told myself every night you probably hated me and I lost my closest friend.”

“You thought I hated you?”

“I still did up until this very moment—“

Hinata blinked quickly trying to get the tears that threatened to fall away. Gasping in surprise when he felt warm arms wrap around his pulling in into a warm sweater, he finally let the tears fall.

Hugging the taller boy back Hinata hid his face in the cream colored shirt that smelt like Kageyama.

“Hinata, I never hated you, I’ll never be able to hate you. We practically spent every weekend together, and hung out before school, and hung out after school sometimes.”

Hinata pulled back wiping his tears with the backs of his hands. His smile was off due to the fact he was happy crying and sad crying. It was an odd mix, it was more like a relief cry to him.

“Of course we hung out together, I always forced you to.”

“If you didn’t ask me everyday I would’ve. Never tell yourself that I didn’t care about you, that I don’t care about you. I sometimes wish you were still on the same team as me.”

Hinata chuckled finally the tears stopped, “I’m the same way. Your sets will always be my favorite.”

Kageyama nodded motioning Hinata to walk with him down the empty streets, the ground covered in a thin layer of snow. They talked about everything and anything, playful banter between conversations. Still messing around and physically fighting as well, never anything major or over the top.

Going out to eat and playing some Volleyball the two felt as if they were still teens, hanging out on the weekend during their third year. Acting like the unofficial pinning lovers they’ve always been.

It was euphoric, the way Hinata soared into the air, it was strange seeing Hinata so high up, but on the same side of the net. Kageyama’s perfect setting led the ball to Hinata’s peak, slamming the ball, hitting the ground with such force Kageyama swore the ball would’ve popped.

They stared at each other, it was as if the unsaid things they’ve kept to themselves for years were suddenly dying to spill out of their mouths.

Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. Kageyama dipped Hinata who quickly snaked his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Their lips meeting one another’s, aggressively letting out years of tension and obvious desires. They melted in each other’s touch. Hinata’s back arching as Kageyama’s big hands held Hinata, sending shivers up the older boys spine. Hinata’s fingers running through Kageyama’s hair causing butterflies and an overwhelming amount of hormones to flood Kageyama. Making out in a random, oddly vacant park the two felt finally complete.

Hinata spent the night at Kageyama’s and had no regrets. Hinata ended up explaining to Kageyama the Kenma situation and clearing any confusion Kageyama had about the twos friendship. It felt like finally some of the puzzle pieces were being put together again.

Morning rolled around. Waking up, naked, bathed in Kageyama’s warmth Hinata sighed deeply hearing the covers shift and the smell of Kageyama lull him back to sleep.

God this was amazing. He was never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type Yah later- yeah nvm never writing that again


	23. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a gang member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story!

Your average practices were going on after school. Within a flash it’d all change.

The doors opened and Daichi had stopped what he was doing turning his attention to the door.

Hinata had practically crab walked away from everyone attempting to be sneaky and stared at the male in the door. He appeared to be around his early twenties scars on his hands. There was one over his lips and another through his eyebrow.

“Fancy seeing you here small shot.”

Daichi raised a brow confused Yachi offered a smile coming up behind him with Kiyoko, “I’m the assistant manager what can I help you with.”

Before anyone could take another breath the man had taken out a gun, “Oh nothing crazy. Just that little bastard.”

The gym went silent everyone turned to face Hinata who seemed oddly calm. It was silent as the man aimed it at Hinata, smirking.

Hinata narrowed his eyed snapping shouting at the man, definitely irritating the guy.

“Okay, you know what asshole? Pull the trigger, my life couldn’t get any fucking worse!”

Tanaka couldn’t hold back knowing now isn’t the time for Hinata to speak, “Hinata don’t be a smartass!”

Hinata’s mind was racing, he didn’t expect anyone to show up at Karasuno, let alone when he was at Volleyball practice.

“Yeah that’s right, pull the mother fucking trigger-“

Hinata quick on his feet slid on the ground sending his foot into the man’s hand, thankfully he had a rubber glove in his pocket the ugly blue not flattering.

(He has a glove on him cause of anime magic)

Everyone watched as the gun flew into the air.

The man smirked taunting Hinata, “Safety is on.”

Hinata smirked, his arm flying up as he sent a bullet flying right past the man’s head cutting his ear, “Oh really is it?”

“Hinata?”

Hinata watched the man fail at trying to be sneaky, he was reaching up his sleeve. Throwing knives.

Throwing the gun across the room the smaller boy took a hard sprint, his body contorting to dodge the flying knives.

Oh shit. No blade against blades. This wasn’t going to go well, unless.

The team froze watching as weapons were involved. This wasn’t a situation they could jump in and help. Noya did manage to kick the gun far away so the man couldn’t get to it without getting obliterated by the Volleyball club.

Suddenly the man sent out two knives at the same time. Hinata missed one, resulting in a nice cut on his right hip. The second one Hinata swiftly caught between his two fingers before sending it flying into the man’s shoulder. Hinata on cue gave him a hard uppercut. On pure instincts the man sent a strike into Hinata’s face, most definitely breaking Hinata’s nose.

Blood dripping onto the males face Hinata did his best to restrain him before grabbing his wrist slamming his foot into his opponent’s knee. Everyone wince upon the scream that followed the horrid crack. Hinata pulled out the throwing knife holding it at his enemies throat.

“Suga! Call the police! Daichi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita fucking help me!”

People moved in a frenzy. Once he was restrained by the three upperclassmen Hinata stood, holding the gun still.

“Since I don’t have my usual tools with me you’ll be smart enough to to know I’ll shoot if you even lay a finger on one of these people. Okay! Now... before we move any further I have to let you know... this is war, and I will destroy you and everything you love.”

The man groaned, “I’ll fucking kill you, fucking good for nothing kid.”

“Trust me, my fingers on the trigger. I haven’t killed you because I need to maintain what little image of innocence I may have with my senpai’s.”

“What a pussy-“

Slamming his foot into the man’s crotch Hinata’s face went dark, “Don’t test my patients, champion.”

Without hesitation the ginger slammed his fist into his opponents temple, knocking him out.

“Don’t let go of him, he could be faking it like a true wimp.”

Hearing sirens Hinata smiled, quickly slipping the glove off, tucking it into his shorts.

Eventually the police entered the gym, “Thank you for your bravery.”

The anxious boy smiled, panicking as he was just trying to get the police to leave as soon as possible, “Oh trust me it’s no big deal.”

Watching them leave with the man Hinata sighed. Yachi and Yamaguchi tended to the damaged nose and the wound on his hip.

“Hinata what the hell! You have a gun? You also fight? Who was that guy?”

“I’ll explain once we’re all together.”

Daichi sighed rubbing his eyes, “Okay you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Okay. Uhm, my dad is a part of a gang and I’m part of it whether I want to or not. I’ve always been a target so I needed to learn how to protect my mom, sister, and myself. They call me small shot. I don’t know why-“

Tsukishima stated the obvious, “Well your fucking short and your specialty is probably revolving around shooting.”

“Oh. Right.”

Tanaka smirked, loudly shouting, proud of his kohai, “Woah so you’re like a badass!”

Noya screamed clinging onto Hinata, a sinister smirk on his face, “You work for us now Tangerine! You have to respect your senpais!”

“Yeah about that. This may seem like a joke but what happened here stays here. If any of you tell you’d be putting yourself in danger, alright? So I’d recommend you’d shut your tramp or you’ll be living everyday like it could be your last.”

It was silent before Hinata clapped, “Okay? Now let’s get back to practice!”

Kageyama smacked Hinata’s head, “Hinata Boke! You can’t act like nothing just happened!”

“Well I’ve been dealing with this since the day I was born Bakeyama. I never expected you to be a baby.”

“Shut it dumbass! I’ll get Daichi to bench you the next game.”

“Okay! Fine, jeez!”

On the way home Kageyama stopped Hinata, “Hey. Can I ask you something?”

“Oh uhm sure!”

“First I want you to know I don’t want you to feel pressured to say yes. I know I’m ready to say this because... well- you’ll see.”

“I like you a lot, more than volleyball. Hinata Shoyo, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I like you too Kageyama. Of course I’d be your boyfriend!”

Practically throwing himself onto Kageyama his bike fell. Holding the smaller boy close he smiled bright red refusing to show his face.

“I’m really glad you like me Kageyama.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re so close! But now that means we can go out on dates and become even closer!”

“Oh. Yeah, wanna go on one? Wait- you’re probably busy with your gang stuff.”

Hinata ignoring the last part smiled as he looked up to the tall raven, “A date?”

“Yeah.... This weekend sound good? Of course only if you want to go on one with me!”

“Sounds perfect! Want to meet somewhere?”

“Yeah the park.”

“A volleyball date! Are we having food together?”

“If you want.”

“Yeah let’s go out for lunch. Anyways, it’s pretty late, wanna sleep over?”

“Huh! What are you talking about Hinata Boke!”

“I’m saying come over to my house, you can have some food, take a shower, and we can go and sleep.”

“Oh.”

“Wait what did you-“

“Nothing! Shut up dumbass!”

Laughing Hinata still held Kageyama’s hand the whole way to his place.

Maybe he was a member of a gang, but he did have a pretty normal life. He now had an annoying boyfriend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next story 🥰


	24. Pink Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KageHina 👀❤️💅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 👁👄👁

The Karasuno team decides to have a meal out together one random weekend to make their already unbreakable bond stronger.

Not everyone could make it but Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata could.

It was a large group but it wasn’t horrible to the point where you needed five tables put together.

Of course it would happen to be at the time where a certain someone had a shift.

“Hello everyone the names Todoroki, I’ll be your server today. May I get you all started with drinks?”

Lifting up his head he looked to the person right in front of him. Hinata.

Saving the day Suga, like the mom he is, started, “Sweet tea please!”

He went around the table not once asking Hinata what he wanted Daichi spoke up.

“Oh you forgot him.”

“Haha, I already know what he wants. Pink lemonade to be exact.”

The boy himself slammed his head on the table choking on his own spit. Holy shit this is embarrassing.

Walking off Tsukishima couldn’t help but make a comment, “Oh? Is Hinata here not as innocent as we thought?”

Tanka smirked nudging Daichi, “Hinata has a boyfriend!”

Noya gasped slamming his hand on the table, “No way me too.”

“Guys, calm down,” Suga hissed trying not to get attention drawn to the crazy group.

Kageyama paused, “You have a boyfriend?”

“No! I don’t quite frankly.”

Yamaguchi was the only thing preventing further advances from Tsukishima.

Conversations picked up again, topics about school and careers flew by, of course arguments and idiotic statements were present.

Upon the drinks arriving and more orders being taken Hinata had remained silent other than a quiet thank you.

The group watched as Hinata didn’t even glance has Todoroki and how the server was contemplating something he bit his lip before asking calmly.

“Can we talk?”

Hinata stared at him his expression remained oddly blank, “There is nothing to talk about.”

“There is more than enough to talk about Shōyō.”

“Well then I don’t want to discuss those things with you.”

“Okay so instead of talking in private I’ll just say it here.”

Hinata had a dark look on his face as everyone watched his eyes narrow.

“Shouldn’t love you I couldn’t help it. I had a feeling that you never felt it. Always knew that you were too damn selfish-“

Hinata stood up his chair flying backwards hitting the ground loudly. His eyes finding his drink and grabbing it as quickly as he could he splashed it, spilling it all over Todoroki.

“Fuck you! Trust me you may have everyone here fooled that you’re some innocent college student just trying to earn some money. But I know your still the abusive motherfucker that drove me away in the first place.”

Todoroki watched as Hinata gently set the glass back on the table.

“Stay.”

Threatening with his eyes he made it clear he wanted them to finish their food and walked out of the restaurant. Suga had a smile on his face but the personified figure of satan towered over him.

“Sir. I’d like to speak to your manager.”

Sighing the boy made his way to the back while the janitor started cleaning up the pink lemonade.

“Hey Tanaka? Can you drop me off at Hinata’s place?”

“Sure, right now?”

“Let’s eat first. Hinata won’t be home yet anyways. I’ll get him something to go.”

A different server brought out the food and took Kageyama’s to go order. Of course it was Hinata’s favorite, Katsudon.

They all had fallen into average conversations. Still... they all were definitely worried about Hinata. Daichi was the only one to get a response from Hinata. Suga would have as well but he was speaking with the manager. Daichi sighed, knowing Hinata was okay and on his way home.

Once everything was payed for Tanaka drove Kageyama over.

“Hey, I know you like him. Whatever you do I don’t care about... but— make sure you’re careful. He may be really happy but he’s fragile. Trust me I know.”

Kageyama just nodded slowly, “I wasn’t planning on hurting him.”

“Well you’re not the most subtle about your feelings but you can be very aggressive and harsh.”

Huffing making sure not to disrespect his senpai they soon arrived, Hinata’s bike sat out front.

“Thank you, Tanaka-senpai.”

“Don’t mention it, anything for love!”

Practically gagging Kageyama got out of the car, “Never mind.”

“Respect your senpai! I’ll run you over even if you’re king!”

Ignoring Tanka he made his way to the front door listening as Tanaka backed up.

Knocking on the door his Hinata’s mother answered, “Oh Kageyama! Hinata is upstairs if you need him. He seems to be in the dumps.”

“Yeah I was worried and came to check on him.”

“You know where he is and your welcome anytime! Natsu is asleep though so try and not make much noise until you’re in his room.”

“Of course,” slipping off his shoes and carrying the bag of food upstairs he knocked on the familiar door.

“I’m coming in.”

The door creeks open only for Kageyama to see the boy curled up hidden beneath his sheets.

“Hey... it’s Kageyama. I have food.”

No response. Walking over he saw tear marks, but he seemed to be asleep.

Slightly turning Hinata grumbled, “Kageyama. Please lay with me.”

“Hinata Boke! I have food!”

“Five minutes-“

“You brat... fine.”

Getting under the sheets, pulling the smaller boy close he wiped newly forming tears quickly.

“The guys probably going to get fired.”

“Good.”

Snuggling closer Hinata fell asleep. Kageyama wide awake, thoughts plaguing his mind as all he could do was hold Hinata close.

Half asleep he feels Hinata moving, “Awake now?”

“Mhmm, naps and cuddling are always nice.”

“Of course they are. Now come on we’re doing downstairs and your going to eat this food.”

“Wait you got me food?”

“Of course! I’m not that stuck up!”

“Thanks Kageyama.”

“You can call me Tobio.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up, “Tobio-kun! You can call me Shōyō then!”

“Okay Shōyō. Come on.”

Getting up Hinata practically threw himself down the stairs fully aware everyone was asleep. After heating up Hinata’s he watched the boy happily eat.

Normally he’d be disgusted but now it was like the gods were shining a holy light upon the eating boy.

“So wanna talk about it?”

“I mean. He was just very manipulative and he mentally and emotionally abused me. It lasted for a year before I applied here and he went off to college. Of course what he said at the restaurant pissed me off. It was the same toxic shit all over again. He tried to make me feel bad because I was the one who left him to quote on quote live my own life.”

“If we dated I’d never treat you like that.”

Hinata stopped eating his eyes wide, “What was that?”

“You know what I said dumbass!”

“Do you want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Go on a date with me.”

“Yeah. I do. Would you like to go on a date with me Shōyō?”

“Of course Tobio-kun I’d love nothing more.”

Finished eating Hinata cleaned up and lead Kageyama back to his room.

“Here take these and take a shower.”

Once the both of them were done cleaning Hinata turned off the lights and jumped onto Kageyama who was content laying on Hinata’s bed.

“What the hell?”

“Bedtime Bakeyama!”

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile as he smacked the back of Hinata’s head, “Boke!”

“... Can I kiss you?”

Hinata couldn’t help but giggle never expecting Kageyama to be needy, “Uhm. I don’t know where you face is but yes.”

Kageyama smirked his thumb rubbing over Hinata’s lip, “That’s okay.”

Slowly he kissed Hinata. Hinata happily kissed back. His lips were warm and soft. Shifting their position Kageyama got overtop of Hinata pressing his arms into the soft comforter.

Gasping for air as Kageyama broke the kiss Hinata had to wipe drool of the side of his mouth.

“How long have you been wanting to do that Tobio?”

“The moment I saw your annoying ass in the Karasuno gym.”

Hinata leaned up finding Kageyama’s lips. Minutes flew by of pure bliss, a drunken state of mind. Two teenage boys finding that someone who gave them a rush just like Volleyball did.

“Does this make us.”

“Boyfriends? Yes.”

“Yay! Goodnight Tobio.”

“Goodnight Shoyo.”

Limbs tangled within one another’s Hinata rested his head on Kageyamas chest, listening to his heartbeat.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace out lovelies


	25. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁

Hello!

I feel like this is becoming really full and I’m making another separate story to put all one shots I create :)

It’ll be on my account soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll see you all soon... probabaly in like 12 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this will be consistently updated whenever I write another one shot


End file.
